Your Ladder Ending
by HmmSubzeroOrScorpion
Summary: 10/26—3 NEW CHAPTERS! READER INSERT - When times were peaceful, Hanzo Hasashi trained you from a cross training program between Tengu and Shirai Ryu. You were fond of him but it was not meant to be and when you became of age, you instead were blackmailed into seeing Bi Han. Will the elder gods be kind enough to give Hanzo to you one day? Scorpion x Reader, Sub Zero (elder) x Reader
1. A Childhood Long Gone

A/N: this will be the first story I have written where it is from the reader's POV and let me know what you think! The story will reference many MK elements such as mythologies and whatever is canon.

Thanks to Ultravioletsoul for some very good constructive feedback on my writing as I know I am focused on the emotions and feelings on the characters but not in describing the scenery. Also, I seem to mix past and present tense up all the damn time, lol.

…..

TIMELINE 14 YEARS BEFORE THE FIRST MORTAL KOMBAT TOURNAMENT

You were always fond of Hanzo Hasashi as a child, well, not when you first met him. There was such a huge age gap between you two when you were 10 and he was 20. You met him as your mentor, it was a exchange program during the peaceful times between the Tengu and the Shirai Ryu. The elders opt a program to cross train techniques between clans as they all originally stemmed from one somewhere in Asia. That is, according to all the history books written a thousand years ago. So the idea was that the cross training would allow dispersed clans to come back to their roots and become familiar with one another again.

Hanzo can be described as a very rough teacher, despite his youthful age; it was the first time he was there to teach younger members for ninja cadet training. You were not the star pupil in day one either. Though, truthfully, you either had days you were livid to see him and days during the program where you hated his guts. Such an odd extreme to learn as a child.

The first day of the cross train program, you showed up late since it was the first time you were at Shirai Ryu compounds. You were an orphan, no one really watched over you as a guardian, no one really guided you as a child on what was proper. You were eating your rice bun as breakfast in the session when he stopped you. It was his first time teaching and you were literally insulting his authority.

"State your name, why are you enrolled in this program?" Hanzo said as he stood tall and folded his arms.

"My name is [y/n], I am becoming a ninja because my grandmaster said so," You replied in honesty. Truthfully, as a 10 year old who had never been on a life or death mission, you lacked understanding in worldly matters. Yet, more snickers were heard among the other students.

Hanzo was furious you were not respectful of him and he had to maintain respect over the rest of his pupils. As an instructor, he was already looked down upon by the senior ninjas of his clan and his father had forbidden him to become a ninja. Everyday that he was a teacher was an insult to his dream of one day being a ninja. You did not understand that though at the time, but, you took a good look at his angered face and then split your bun in half and offered half of it. He whipped it out your hand at the speed of lightening as it fell into the dirt. Now you suddenly understood why they nickname him Scorpion. Of course, now you laugh if you thought back of that time. As punishment, he made you fetch water and do milk runs all week after. That day, you promised yourself you will become a worthy ninja or warrior in front of him.

Over the months, you saw him during the cross training program that were almost like a monthly camp. He was always snarky, sometimes outside of the lessons, if you bumped into him at either the Shirai Ryu compounds or the Tengu Outpost, he would turn his head and pretend he didn't even know you.

…

TIMELINE - 12 YEARS BEFORE THE FIRST MORTAL KOMBAT TOURNAMENT

One fateful day, two years after you met Hanzo, an accident happened during an off-site cross training at the mountains. It had already been raining for days, an event only later known as the '3 weeks of rageful tears'. At first training still continued, no one was suspicious the rain would make the environment that dangerous that a landslide suddenly dragged you and seven other students, a mix of Tengu and Shirai Ryu. It happened so fast, you simply remembered sliding off the cliff and seeing the frantic looks in all the other students and Hanzo's eyes as they stood relatively safe where they were but helplessly witnessed the rocks drag the other 7 students down with you. It was assumed a fatal accident for all 8 students.

You remember the fear of helplessness as the earth dragged you down to the bottom of the hills to some pit where no strength of human capacity would have saved any of the students and the mud kept piling over you…and piling….till you had your last breath and the mud clogged your nostrils and lungs. You wanted to do so much more in life….you did not even get a chance to accomplish your own personal goals…

The rain did not stop for a certain amount of time, slowly, the area you were buried became a small pond and slowly the mud which had buried you had diluted. Eventually, your head started to stick out from the puddles of mud. You suddenly got up and gasped for air as you climbed out of the mud and from the water which was currently up to your waistline. You started coughing the dirt and grime out of your system. You formed a bowl with your hands catching rain water and drank what you can. You were cold and shivering in the middle of the night and you found some of the other bodies but the students were long gone and were floating face down. You were confused, crying and scared now as you were surrounded by death, but you managed to calm yourself down as your lessons and survival instincts kicked in. Soon after, the rain was mostly cleared from the night sky. You looked skyward and you can barely make out the stars, but you knew the constellations well thanks to all the lessons you had attended. When you determined the positions of the stars, you knew where you were and the Shirai Ryu site would be fastest to get to to seek help.

You crawled and fumbled your way there, the mud in your clothes made you feel defeated. Each step, was just you squishing around the mud caught inside your shoes. Eventually, you got to the compound and the alarms were raised promptly. Several Shirai Ryu members ran to see you and already knew who you were. Then as you were brought to a doctor's tent for an inspection, a sleep-deprived Hanzo Hasashi charged in and looked at you in complete shock and guilt-ridden that you were still alive.

He ran up and hugged you for the first time. You only remembered him whisper to you, "I am sorry, I am sorry." You understood he had to had to take all the students back to the grounds due to the poor weather after the incident. And he had been grieving since. After, you and him had a new kind of bond as you would grow to think of that as your happiest and most innocent of days. It did not even really occur to you that you had a secret ability to re-spawn. Though, when you did the math between the days, you immediately understood that it had been two weeks since you were listed as KIA. Yet, who would believe you? So you kept this to yourself.

….

TIMELINE - 10 YEARS BEFORE MYTHOLOGIES

You were Hanzo's favourite pupil out of the cross training program, you two spent time together here and there. After all, you had no family and he was an only child. He wanted a sibling of some sort. Today, you were at the Shirai Ryu compounds and it was very nice, yet breezy day with no lessons. You were spending some time with Hanzo though he had been odd around you.

"Why do you speak to me so oddly?" You asked Hanzo as he was getting flustered and was behaving out of character around you the last few days.

"I realized I must speak differently in tone between a man and woman," he collected himself and stood up proudly.

"I am not considered a woman yet. Are…you… practicing on me?" You raised your eyebrow.

Then he turned mid way to ignore you and his face went beet red when she walked by, Kana, the woman whom all the Shirai Ryu were fawning over. You were around 14 at the time, that may be the first time you felt envy. You wished you were her and you only wish when you grow up you can just be an ounce as beautiful as her.

"You look well today…Kana, your hair is…lovely,…" Hanzo gulped and croaked out those words.

Kana stopped for a moment and ran her hand over the silky locks and gave him an acknowledging smile, "Thank you, Hanzo," and she walked away with that.

"Sensei!" You raised your hand up once she was out of distance just to not ruin Hanzo's daydream. He snapped to look at you as you had interrupted his thoughts. "That pick up line was inefficient."

"What would you know about romance? What would you have me say, brat?" He sneered at you.

"I would have said this in your place: My name is Hanzo Hasashi, I am known for my speciality in the kunai. They call me Scorpion for my lightning speed, but my real specialty is making you fall in love with me," you said without shame and with a completely straight, serious face and then broke out in laughter at the end.

"Do not be absurd!" Hanzo fumed, red in the face from anger and embarrassment. He never was fond of your puns and jokes. "What films do they allow you Tengu brats to watch that you would learn to speak so boldly?"

"Johnny Cage," you replied, in reference to the rising action star.

You can only remember having to do the milk runs for a week because of that answer. Though in truth, you made that comment outside of your lesson so a part of you would always wonder why you simply accepted the punishment.

You knew some time later after that day, Hanzo began to spend more time with Kana, they were the right age for each other and they sure as hell looked good together. Though, deep down, you will always crush on him.

…..

TIMELINE - 8 YEARS BEFORE MYTHOLOGIES

One day, Hanzo paid visit to the Tengu output and passed you a highly decorative red envelope, you know what that invitation is for was but it the first time you have seen one. "I will have to find out how to get there," you smiled. He was going to marry Kana, you were happy for him but also sad in realization that the days you had to spend with him would diminish. He had asked you to be part the day being a bridesmaid. You did not understand fully what you will be doing but you really wanted to be there.

Though coincidently, the Tengu elders had an argument with the Shirai Ryu over political and financial matters. The Tengu stopped seeing value in continuing the cross training from a security and cost efficiency standpoint. Or perhaps they felt they had arrived to a the stage in the programs where there was little to benefit from each other. Cross training and exchange programs were halted and neither clan were permitted to visit each other unless there were signed orders. That was the last time you saw him in this span of time. Due to the cutoffs, travel between the two clans was forbidden; you never made due on being there for his big day.

…

TIMELINE - 6 YEARS BEFORE MYTHOLOGIES

The Tengu clan had matured finally in leadership roles, the last two years, you had an opportunity to exchange a few words with Hanzo when he and you were a part of the yearly clan talks between the Shirai Ryu and Tengu. You often ask each other how you both were doing. You found out Kana was expecting and he was going to be a father.

You told him you were thinking to take candidacy to uphold the title of Kremnine, a Tengu title of legacy. He was immediately concerned for you since Kremnines often had high rates of mortality due to the amount of one-way missions they agree to do. He warned you not to, even though, he took risks everyday becoming a full ninja despite his fathers wishes. You understood why though, being a ninja was high risk yet high reward; he would be providing Kana and Jubei a luxurious life within the clan.

You could not admit the truth to him, the time you survived the land slide….that was first, but later, you discovered…you simply can't be killed. That is why you can be Kremnine.

To your dismay, the peace talks stopped when the elders could not make agreement and once again communication and visits between the clans were prohibited unless a mission was involved.

At the time, the difference between one side of the party giving life and the other possible losing their life seemed like such a polar end opposite. You soon discovered, it was not so much.

…..

TIMELINE - MYTHOLOGIES

One day, several Shirai Ryu appeared at the Tengu outpost including Scorpion, though, he felt distant to you. You knew he had been a ninja for a some time and assumed it was his experiences that have changed him and it had been years since you last saw him. During that time, you took Hanzo's concern seriously, so instead of applying to be Kremnine, you focused on being a front line medic. You were, at least, noticed for doing a very, very good job of it.

You found it odd that only Hanzo spoke among his fellow team when he was greeted by yourself and Wu Lae. He asked for the gate by the bridge dam wall to be closed due to a unspecified mission. He had signed papers by the elders which was passed to Wu Lae. As Wu Lae took a minute to inspect the signatures, Hanzo turned his attention to you and called you by your name. He picked up your hand and kissed the other side of the palm and you felt was odd; he never behaved that way in front of you before.

If you were a teenager, you probably would have been giddy but you knew better. There was something odd about him, but, you could not quite place it. Wu Lae then agreed that the gate will be closed and assigned you and a small group to the task as it was a 5-man job.

You went your separate directions, you never thought you would never see him again.  
You would only learn years later, the true meaning behind closing the gates.

…

DAYS LATER

You heard the news, Scorpion and the entire Shirai Ryu clan were confirmed massacred. You remember crying yourself to sleep for days, saddened to hear that. Secretly to you, he was still the man you liked. Though he did not ever do anything romantic with you, you were still happy for him that he was with Kana.

You had no idea where his body was, you could not even visit his real grave if you wanted to. You volunteered to help clear out the Shirai Ryu village as an effort to prevent contamination and bacterial outbreak from all the decaying corpses. The villains behind the Shirai Ryu massacre set everything to flames, so while you were there, you could not even help distinguish bodies on site. Every supposed female corpse made you think it could have been Kana, every body of a small child made you think it could be Jubei. In the end, the Tengu had to opt for a mass grave.

Though something bothered you…that gate Hanzo asked you to close, you chased it down and noticed bodies along the way. To your horror, since you locked it up, there were dead Shirai Ryu sprawled in agonizing expressions at the gate. Had the gate not been locked, those people may have been able to escape to safer locations from whatever they were running from. They were not burned like the rest of them; you know you had to decontaminate the gate area.

The fear of a clan massacre caused many Tengu elders to suggest a pact with the Lin Kuei. The idea was security in numbers and the Lin Kuei had wanted the Shirai Ryu to fall due to increased rivalry of skilled assassins.

The Tengu on the other hand, lacked those resources. In the past, the Tengu had always had a ninja warrior under the role of Kremnine as their legacy. The last Kremnine's shoes had not been filled and he was a legend….he was also known as your father. Or at least that was the last officially recognized Kremnine.

There was, at least, a Kremnine who was in training but died after 2 months of accepting the role that you were aware of. The Elders decided this would remain a secret and denied there being attempt of having a new replacement. Most Kremnines in the past, did not get opportunity to fully train themselves for the role before they lose their life, but it was recognized as the highest honour in the clan as they were picked.

There was push to the current leader, Wu Lae, to take on the title, but he refused, he could not be both roles at the same time! While he was an alright leader, he certainly feared death.

You, by now, realized one thing about yourself…you have no fear of death because you cannot even grasp it. You had gone out on numerous missions now. Some which you returned back as the sole survivor, though some of masters wanted to revoke your registry in the missions under suspicion that you must be bailing out of missions, thus pretending to be the sole survivor.

One night, you snuck into one of the meetings between the Elders and Wu Lae where you interrupted mid-way by offering yourself as Kremnine in front of the elders.

A few snickered and passed each other looks that suggested, 'who does this medic think she is?'

"How dare you walk in to a private meeting! We should have you executed!" Wu Lae raised his voice. Though he secretly gave you brownie points for being able to sneak in undetected. The guards had now surrounded you, with their weapons ready and did their best to look ready in order to cover up their embarrassment.

"I, repeat, I nominate myself to be your Kremnine, elders," you said, determined.

"We know you, you show promise…of course….as a medic… but you are neither the fastest or strongest fighter," Wu Lae argued. "Your insolence here will prevent your candidacy."

"Allow me to demonstrate why I am to be considered above your candidates," you pulled out a knife and the guards were ready to slay you. You shocked the room when you plunged the knife in and out of your heart. Your body collapsed instantly.

'She is a disgrace', 'This is really that Kremnine's child?', 'She must be disposed of without the body seen.' Were the voices you heard when you died again.

As the guards walked up to your corpse, ready to remove it from the scene, you suddenly got up and brushed blood off your suit. You picked up and concealed the knife.

"Impossible," Wu Lae walked up to you and inspected you.

"Do you need another demonstration?" You asked.

"Since when did you?"

"Several years ago, during the 3 weeks of raging tears when I was listed as KIA, truth is, I really did die for 2 weeks and I had that ability since," you explained.

You were escorted out into the lobby of the meeting room as the rest of the meeting was intended to be private. After the meeting concluded, you saw everyone exit the room, Wu Lae went up to you to officially offer you the title, Kremnine, and you accepted.

….

A/N: the next chapter is about you meeting elder Subby.


	2. Unwanted Attention

SHORTLY AFTER MYTHOLOGIES, ROUGHLY 2 YEARS BEFORE THE FIRST MORTAL KOMBAT

In the private conversations that followed in later meetings, the elders envisioned a Kremnine that can survive to built legacy and develop a training program for the successors. You are the only person who can bring that vision to fruition.

You had spent your days learning the techniques that were reserved for the best of the Tengu and Wu Lae personally trained you. You become a pseudo daughter figure to him over the past months of training. The more you were exposed to life threatening situations, the more you discover about your abilities which seem so natural to you. You never thought much of it when you were a front line healer, but you were capable of healing others provided their injury did not guarantee death. You can heal yourself instantly from a wound given it was left undisturbed for a couple seconds. If you died, you spawn back, but, the timing varies depending on the condition of your body or if your last thought suggested there was an urgency to return to life.

These abilities gave insurance to the Tengu leaders for their vision of you, though, you did not know how to teach anyone on how to replicate your abilities. You cannot explain why you have this ability and neither of your parents appeared to have harboured this skill set . No other previous Kremnines dating all the way back had the same abilities as they typically were not related. The only thing that was consistent was the signature uniform and a scythe that would be powered by orange energy coming from a Tengu's inner spirit.

To further encourage program development, Wu Lae had met a couple times with the Lin Kuei Grandmaster who had agreed on a friendly alliance. As a show of good will, there was to be friendly spar to indicate that future cross clan programs will be beneficial between both clans.

This spar happened on Lin Kuei grounds in a private match, only a handful of Lin Kuei and Tengu were present, both clans stood on their own side of the room, leaving the centre open for the match. You now bore the full traditional Kremnine armour which was black with grey and orange details. Your cowl is that of the traditional look, it covered your entire face including your eyes. There was a T-shaped visor in the mask was had one way visibility, allowing you to see but no one can see your face. You weld the scythe which you knew how to power using energy.

You noted a handful of Lin Kuei warriors on the other end. Two of them stood out to you; it could have been their physique but they were both the same height and build as Hanzo was. You laughed to yourself lightly that Sub-Zero and Tundra looked like colour swaps of Scorpion.

"Those two are the cyromancer brothers. That one in the blue is your opponent for this spar, he is Sub-Zero," Wu Lae whispered to you as he stood beside you. You did not believe it! You had heard of that code name; that is the man who everyone had claimed killed Scorpion during a mission. Your fist held so tight as you held the scythe that you probably almost broke your fingers.

"Remember your training, and remember our ways, you are our representative, Kremnine, do not allow any personal grudges cloud your judgement," Wu Lae whispered to you.

Fine, you will tolerate this friendly sparing of skills. Though, you could not help but notice that the eyes of the Sub Zero has murderous look to them. As the match started, he was indeed took it far too seriously for a 'sparing' so you had no choice but return the approach, at least, in a method that would honour both clans. Wu Lae was not blind to Sub-Zero's aggression and the fact that you delivered mercy blows, hits that did not connect but would have caused critical damage.

Wu Lae suddenly became a referee when he realized he has to control this match. He shouted 'hit' to indicate each time mercy was delivered. At least, you recalled from the corner of the eyes, that earned nods from the Tengu and a few Lin Kuei, especially the young one in teal who is Sub-Zero's brother. You did the count in your head and knew you were getting more 'hits' than your opponent was. Of course more hit counts did not imply damage count. The blue clad warrior, however, did not return the same courtesy of mercy to you.

Eventually, he found an opening and he froze your head and ripped out your spine and head together, tossing them to the floor as they shattered to bits and pieces, your body collapsed. Wu Lae was infuriated while the Lin Kuei grandmaster and his son, Sektor, smirked and snickered over the victory.

"What is this?! We agreed on a friendly spar of skills!" Wu Lae shouted.

"Hahahaha! What is the point in sparing? Only a life or death fight can one show their skill sets," the grandmaster cackled.

Sub Zero bowed to the audience but did not have the heart to look into the eyes of his own younger brother who was shocked that he killed with intention.

Though in a few more seconds, you spawned in front of the clans. You sat up as soon as your spine grew back and you quickly placed your hands over your face as the blood, skin, muscle and bone rapidly grew over your missing head. Your skin started coming back in full form and you started to lightly gasp and cough. When your hair grew back to its original length, you stood up in front of the Elders in an expressionless manner, an indicator that you have discipline, and you brought your hands behind your back.

The Lin Kuei were dumbfounded, especially Sub-Zero. First, this was not something they were used to seeing and second, being a clan comprised of males, you were eye candy. You knew several of them checked out your body despite that you wore a full mask. Without the mask, it was a different story as you stood before them as a young, 22 to 23-year old and you had a very natural beauty about you.

"It would appear we did pick the right person to be our Kremnine, afterall," Wu Lae said confidently, though, still annoyed about the 'friendly' fight. Of course, the Tengu were prepared that this outcome was possible as it was never easy to win favour within the Lin Kuei.

"What is your name, girl?" The grandmaster sneered. You, of course, couldn't help notice how he tried to cast you down.

"Kremnine, now," you answered flatly, your real name is in the history books nowadays. To register you as Kremnine, your real identity has to be registered as deceased which was a precaution to protect relatives of previous Kremnines. You seemed to recall that your so called cause of death was 'death by a poor heart.' True, you felt dead when Hanzo Hasashi was no longer amongst the living.

The older man scoffed as he realized you were trained to say that. He turned to head towards the dining hall where the next hour or two, there was to be a bit of a tea ceremony to lock in the truce.

Sub-Zero had the galls to give you a warriors' bow, you were annoyed still but realized he was just following orders. You chose to not return the bow, after all, you had more free will than that. You have discipline but it does not mean you have to have manners. You were a volunteer, unlike the typical Lin Kuei child who is usually kidnapped into the clan. You knew you pissed him off when you simply picked up your scythe from the ground and walked off.

In the dining hall, you sat alone on a small table and watched the elders talk among themselves in some other large round table. You did not care for the politics and you were the only woman in this private meeting. In consideration that this is a clan that refused to have females amongst them, you figured there must certain gender stereotyping going on.

"You fought well, but lacked conviction," Sub-Zero said in front of you and then sat down. He was without his mask and you can admit he had good features, but, he also had a face of a bully. It was a contrast to your more innocent facial features.

"Perhaps next time, should we both fight for survival, we shall see who has conviction," you spoke back and smiled contemplatively.

He leaned in slight to get to the chase and whispered, "You are not entirely human."

You wondered for a moment if he made a complement, after all, neither was he. But when he noticed you remained silent, he continued. "I have seen a similar kind to you before, the colour of your skin and eyes give it away."

"I am not so convinced, cyromancer," you replied as no one else in the Tengu seemed to complain about that.

"Meet me at the sacred forest by the fountain two days from now, I will prove my point," he leaned back. "It is in your best interest. Lest I inform your masters and mine."

…

TWO DAYS LATER - SACRED FOREST - NIGHTFALL

You appeared as agreed at the fountain of the sacred forest and he had arrived before you. The location should have been tougher for him to get to since there were only so many teleport locations on earth that were in vicinity. Still, you could not believe you met, in private, with the man who killed someone important to you. You wondered about how you can wait for him to drop his guard so you can murder him out here but that won't go over well when both clans find out that you let a personal vendetta interfere with an already superficial and fragile peace treaty.

"This proof you speak of, better be worth my time," you said as you tapped your feet and folded your arms.

He revealed an item he carried with him which was a pair of binoculars. "I had taken these during a mission in the Netherrealm. They belonged to demons who used this to track and identify interlopers." He explained, referring to the time he took them from Kia and Jarkaata.

"Alright, I see where this is going, but how do you expect me to look at myself," you asked, almost as a bad joke.

He looked through the binoculars on you, he did not tell you what he saw but only passed it to you. You try to aim the binoculars on your feet and hands but it is really hard to tell by that. The problem is the soul would be in the core of the body so whatever you just attempted, made you look a fool.

He gripped your shoulders and guided you to the fountain where you would be able to see a reflection of yourself through the water. You could not really make sense of the readings only that it hints you are kind of human, you see your soul is not really attached to your body but rather floats behind you, whereas, his was inside his body.

"You are a half human and half demon, but likely born to a very powerful demon," he concluded and explained what some of the readings meant in his understanding. You understood that only a few demons had a true humanoid form, most of them were disguised to look human with Quan Chi and Shinook's magic many many years ago when they conquered the Netherealm.

You took down the binoculars and then realized he was ridiculously close to you. Your hand snuck near your thigh where you keep a small concealed blade, you can slash his throat right now…yet you chose not to when he looked you and his eyes lacked the murderous glint.

"I appreciate you teaching me something new, but I have no interest in trusting netherrealm technology," you said. You are annoyed that this means one of your parents is not your biological parent but you are not sure how to investigate further.

"But I do," he said with a glint of malice in his eyes. "You are a new Kremnine, your clan does not take lightly to demons, what do you think they will do when they realize you are not what you appear to be. There is only one being, based on your age who could be your father….the Netherealm sorcerer, Quan Chi."

"I appreciate your complimentary services as a detective….but my parents were Tengu unless you can prove otherwise. And, I am not in Quan Chi's service," you reactively spoke. Thankfully, you had your mask on otherwise you wouldn't be able to hide your sudden facial reaction because you reject this concept. Your mother committed suicide shortly after giving you birth and your supposed father was killed, actually, by Quan Chi according to the books. You had wondered why you can come back to life but your parents did not. You had believed your mother must not be able to live without your father. Of course, that is literally the extent you knew of your own history.

"I believe you are telling the truth as he would not have allowed you to roam so freely. Your leaders, however, would not consider that having a floating soul is a desirable Tengu trait," he tilted his head upward and looked at you with his eyes half lidded.

"Suppose you be granted an audience, you plan to get every elder to share the binoculars one at a time and trust the way you interpret it is the correct way?" You sarcastically implied as the idea sounded ludicrous. You heard him chuckle and you tapped your foot impatiently.

"The only audience I would need is Wu Lae," he pointed out with an amused tone that you were annoyed.

"What currency do you demand?" you tighten your lips realizing he is blackmailing you and that Wu Lae really is that much of an easily frightened man.

"I make a living as a warrior as is. Alternatively, I accept an another option," he folded his arms and you can see he is smiling through his mask as the expression is evident in his eyes.

"Absolutely not!" you bluntly said in assumption that you interpreted that statement correctly. You were a virgin still after all. Your hand tapped your thigh to feel for the concealed blade and you may have to use it.

"Do not accuse me of being that kind of monstrosity!…The option I suggest is being able to see you."

You were not 100% against his bold statement. After all, he hinted he was not a complete creep in for the meat and potatoes. But suggesting an arranged relationship implied that sort of thing would eventually take place anyways. You had never been with another person, you did not want to simply give up your own independence to make a decision on who you would be with. Though, for a very long time, there was only one person who you identified as 'perfect'. Since that person is no longer alive, you were personally not drawn or in consideration of another. Certainly, not this man who killed Scorpion.

"I am not saying 'no' but I do not have to say 'yes' either. We will meet again at the very least," You gave the bare minimal requirement to his request. "However, you will answer me in honesty."

"Fine! State your questions," he stood before you, cocky as hell.

"Why did you do that? Kill Scorpion and then kill me?" You asked. You did not inquire about the Shirai Ryu massacre since you figured from the timing you had bumped into Hanzo months prior that he had just set foot on his mission. He had mentioned he was going to the mountains which would make it too far for the cyromancer to be involved in both places at once.

"He left me without choice but to defend myself! Quan Chi hired both of us independently on the same mission, the mission's success is my priority. Should that sorcerer simply hired me alone there would have been no battle!" Sub-Zero explained, and in his mind, he recalled that the events played out that way as he ran into Scorpion in the Netherealm who was eager for vengeance. "As for you, I was instructed to kill you as it was a message from my grandmaster to your elders that the Lin Kuei would remain superior in the partnership. It was not personal."

In your mind, you believe Hanzo would have found another way. You rather believed this man before you is just a cold hearted murderer. You can forgive him for killing you since it actually does not matter in your case.

"The Scorpion I knew is not that as you described," you commented but he didn't seem convinced.

"As I said, it was not personal nor my intention," he blandly ended that topic on that note. One thing you eventually grew to like and dislike about him in later years was that the man rather private of his life and about his missions, like how he did run into an reincarnated version of Scorpion.

You thought in the perspective of Hanzo's shoes, he knew the risks of being a ninja, to assume he will never die is far stretched. He simply valued Kana and Jubei's life above his own and aimed to provide him with a good life. He would likely rather not forgive whomever murdered them. You took a good look at Sub-Zero's eyes, he was truthful, though he was also a brute.

In regards to Sub-Zero's offer, here before you is a man, who indicated he has interest in you, he has the physique that reminded you of the man you wanted. You decided you have no need to make attempt on his life, after all.

"I will treat your answer as 'fair'…as a result, I will see you again," you passed the binoculars back to his hands and you turned to leave.

"In private, remember that!" he told you before also disappearing out of sight.

…

DURING YOUR PRIVATE MEETINGS WITH SUB-ZERO

You made due to your promise and met with the blue clad warrior in the different areas without ever being discovered. At each conclusion of the meeting he would ask you to meet him again and based on what he says to you, you usually agree. If you chose not to agree, you get a note delivered to you of the next meeting spot and as well as warning of the consequences of not appearing there. Some locations took a bit more effort even with the use of the teleporter hot spot but nothing was an ultimate hassle to arrive to.

You knew you are being blackmailed but you could not really tell if Sub-Zero was the kind of man who acted on it as he, on occasion, brought you small artifacts from his missions as a souvenir. You felt that contradicted his blackmail efforts. You suspected he actually was not all that serious in the blackmail and that it was a way he knew he can get your attention so he can at least see you one more time. You suppose some people call it the game of the chase.

He never threatened you to meet him indefinitely and only ever asked for the next meeting as if it was a challenge for him to see that you would agree. Since you two have met a couple times now, you both tend to take off your masks around each other and you have shared your real names. Progressively, he also displayed his physical attraction to you because in his mind, he 'felt' you actually looked forward to see him.

The meeting this time is at another forest, he intended to kiss your lips but you shifted your face so fast last minute that he ended up with a press of lips to your cheek. You seemed to buck because you were not sure what that ice breath was supposed to feel like and also from your lack of experience.

He was not blind to that and soon asked, "You never been with another before?"

"The Tengu see involvement with a Kremnine as taboo. Any given Kremnine understands that it is in their role is to sacrifice without hesitation. A normal partner does not want to end up as a widow. Mind you, not every Tengu is aware of my abilities," you pressed your lips tight when you withdrew as you felt embarrassed to talk about this to someone you were merely acquainted with.

He walked into your private space so you took a step back and another and realized your back is now up against a tree. He placed his hand around your jawline and position it so that your neck would be exposed and he licked the skin. You attempt to reactively buck but he held your waist with his other arm.

His hand that was on your neck now brushed your neck and traveled towards your breast slowly. You fought the urge to make noises.

"We have spend a decent amount of time with one another, it is appropriate to elevate our affair," he whispered against your ear.

"You still do not have my trust," You breathed with a shaky voice and then pushed his one hand which almost touched your breast off the side. It was odd to you that he felt he knew you whereas you felt you knew little of him. After all, the Lin Kuei did not promote one to one bonding, especially not a man and a woman's bonding. You would one day discover he is not capable of personal bonding in general.

You both suddenly heard a rustle and you two immediately broke off. You were not sure where he hid off but you concealed yourself. Coincidently, a young Lin Kuei cadet and a young Tengu girl, who you knew was in charge of the supply exchanges, appeared in front of you.

You heard them profess their love for each other and how they will one day be together in a little house away from the clans and they had a plan for a supply exchange accident that would enable their escape. It seemed sweet, but you knew what they were suggesting would have heavy penalties if either were caught. They began to make out so you figured they will not leave anytime soon. You decided to leave the area and because you were a senior assassin, the two young lovers did not even notice your presence.

As you got far enough away, you heard someone behind you, and you knew who that was.

"They speak of desertion, it is treachery within the Lin Kuei," Bi Han commented.

You turned around to face him and pointed out, "It is not our business and it cannot be, lest we imply we also were out there to privately meet."

"He is young…and foolish to simply risk his life in that manner," Sub-Zero folded his arms and tilted his head as he referenced the young Lin Kuei warrior. "I shall speak with him in private to convince him not to betray the clan."

"You help…someone? I have troubles visualizing that," you raised an eyebrow as you envisioned this man before you as cold hearted.

"I am not a monster," he scoffed.

You knew he did not lie to you, even though, he lacks all sorts of elegance in communication. That was when you realized he may not be as bad as you assumed of him.

"Fine, I acknowledge truth in what you say…." You returned the courtesy of trust in his words. "But our location is compromised, I will see you next time," you concluded and turned around to leave, but he swiftly spun you around. He wrapped his arms around your waist and behind your neck and crashed his lips into yours.

He almost lifted you off the ground with that one arm around your waist just to straighten you so you would feel flush against him.

When he pulled back, he stated, "The next time we meet, I claim."

….

A/n: in mythologies, there is a cut scene where Kia uses a pair of binoculars to spy on Sub-Zero, I thought it was hilarious as heck!

In my mind, Bi-Han's motives are often mysterious and he keeps to himself so it is definitely up to the readers' imagination on whether he is smitten by the reader at all as we only had the mythologies game to see a bit of his personality.


	3. A Night with a Cyromancer (mature)

A/N: this is a reduced mature scene with Bi-Han, if you would want to read the Mortal Kombat XXX version of this chapter, it is on archive of our own. It takes from the perspective of the reader is not going to be experienced, she will be more experienced in later chapters. There is also an 8 year difference between Subs and the reader as an FYI.

…..

NEXT MEETING - GARDEN

You received your little hidden note from an supply exchange between clans, the notes were how you and Sub-Zero communicated to make meeting arrangements. You dragged your feet a little during this exchange since he had already implied his intentions for this next meeting. Of course, Sub-Zero would ask to meet you in a garden at night this time around.

You located the pagoda at the location that night and there was a upper attic. It was accessible through a set of ladders, there, he mediated while he waited for you. The attic was lit was candles he had brought and it would seem he also brought a sleeping bag.

The realization that he prepared for this event made you a little red and you tried to calm yourself as you held your hand into a fist and pressed your index finger against your lip. You continued to finished climbing up the ladder to the attic floor.

"You've arrived," he said as he walked up to you. "For that I am….pleased."

You gave a quick nod and mentally acknowledged that it was not easy for him to say something like that. You slowly took off your mask since he did not wear his. You found it hard to not be overwhelmed by your timidness as you spoke in fragments, "I was one to say we will meet again…and…no one dares blackmail me."

He scoffed and grabbed your hand and walked you over to another ledge where he had some rice wine set aside. You both sit down for a moment to get comfortable, actually it was you who needed to feel comfortable. He poured you both a serving into porcelain tea cups. He was quick to down his serving. You, however, sipped slowly on it to get acquainted with the flavour that was not common to your region. The wine was strong of Chinese origin but it was still a rice wine like the ones you were used to.

"Your new uniform has more details than the last one. It looks well crafted, especially the leather," you complimented. He does receive a new set of armour overtime as they never tend to last long due to rigorous wear and tear.

"Before we met, the quality of the Lin Kuei uniform was akin to a store bought costume. The sashes never stayed put and a replacement was needed per mission," he replied. Only you would have been able to pick out the humour in his statement.

"The grass is not greener on the side of the Tengu. When I was a front line medic, my uniform was, in the lightest sense, a large oven mitt," you laughed softly as you recalled the hatched pattern over the broadcloth.

You felt his eyes on you, half lidded, almost as if it was his own way of admiring you which probably does not help your nervousness. When he did not look at you, he twirled the cup in his hand and you realized it was not a usual behaviour for him. He decided take another shot.

As you finished yours, he offered another round to you and waved your hand to decline. You typically drink a little bit for the sake of courtesy in any situation. Besides, he was a larger build and likely can handle his liquor better than you.

"If you do not wish to be here, you may leave. I had no intention to honour the blackmail agreement," he admitted as he looked down again and twirled the cup in hand. You knew these are signs of anxiety.

You gave the tiniest of smiles, a realization that he really is not that bad of man, and you did not quite move. He noticed that about you and he quickly lead the events. He grabbed your hands and placed it behind his neck and he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you in to connect lips. You tasted the alcohol in his misty breath and he likely can taste the same thing about you, minus the mist.

Your hands dig into his short and slightly curled black hair. You feel his one hand now, with permission, reached upwards, the palm slid across your stomach and then cupped your breast and gave it a curious squeeze. His thumb rolled in circular motions to locate and simulate the nub.

You part lips into this kiss from that movement and he slipped his tongue into your mouth. The breeze of his breath extended to your gums and teeth.

He pulled back and grabbed your arm and guided you to the sleeping bag, you first simply sat down while he was on his knees but he shifted you and pushed your shoulders down until you laid on top of the sleeping bag.

His hands roamed to search your chest for buckles or attachments to loosen your armour. Then his hand travelled down to cup your lower regions to which he began to lightly stroke and you shut your eyes. You felt him lick the side of your cheek and you eyes opened again.

He climbed on top and allowed his weight to rest on you, an odd thought made you think if this is how it would have felt if Hanzo Hasashi put his weight on you. You bit on your own lip to remind yourself to focus on who you are with now. Your eyes travelled to the cyromancer's exploring hands and then you helped loosed parts of your own armour.

He removed each article one piece at a time off of you and grazed his lips at exposed skin until there was nothing left on you, he backed up for a moment to let his eyes explore each part of your body and then he loosened and removed his attire. Your heart felt as if it was beating erratically as you saw him expose his broad muscular chest that had a fair share of scars, unlike you, who had no scars due to your healing.

You looked slightly away to avoid looking at his lower regions but you know sooner or later, you would look straight at it.

He leaned back on you and placed his hands on either side of your head, he kissed and sucked the skin around your neck, his leg shifted to wedge between yours. Because both of you had pale skin, you can see the rosy flushes along his cheeks, ears and other parts of his skin. You too were red in the face.

His hands roam, one was placed on your waist while his other hand cupped the mound on your chest, he leaned his head in to suck and lick the other soft peak. Your eyes darted to the back of your head and you make a couple noises in your throat.

Eventually, he withdrew from his actions and he motioned for you to raise your legs and bring them towards his shoulders, he leaned down and caused you to bend your knees. You flinched and Bi Han was considerate this time. With this personality, sometimes he was considerate, and sometime less so. He slid in and you did not realize you reached for his hand and crushed it until he whispered to you, "Relax."

He rocked against you and you heard him groan. Lost in his own rhythm, he closed his eyes for a moment and parted his lips. You stay quiet, lips and eyes shut for a moment, then fluttered them open curious of how bodies would move during these activities. Your discomfort was noticeable so then he asked you, "Are you still in pain?"

"Yes…" you mumbled. Your skin knew how to heal on its own very quickly due to your abilities, to which he had previously described as stemmed from demonic blood. But you usually heal when the injuries are not aggravated.

He positioned you on all fours instead and pressed on your back until your head rested on the sleeping bag. He was one one knee, his other foot it right by your side. His hands glide over your back and rear as if he admired what he saw before him. He slipped himself back into you slowly again. Somehow this was easier for you to adjust to and you began to be bit vocal. He recognized this was now a time to pick up the speed and you felt stronger movements and started to hear his skin slap on you. Your moans almost in harmony with each other.

He then pulled out and laid down and pulled you to be spread over him on top. You then look at him and then continued to unite your bodies. You figured if you incorrectly moved after you would likely hurt him, "I have concerns of being careless on you, next time, I-," You started, though suddenly you stopped yourself and brought your fingers to cover your lips and looked to the side. You literally just admitted you did not mind doing this again with him.

You must have pleased him by saying that as you saw a flash of teeth, he then guides your hips and instructed on how you can rock your body on him. Though you became distracted by the cool night air. You reached for a part of the sleeping blanket and he stopped you a moment by holding your hand.

"…Cold," you admitted, you personally did not like being cold, ironic that you ended up with a man who can freeze everything around him.

Strangely, he reached for his blue vest and let you wear that, you thought it looked ridiculous because it was no different from covering your body up with a scarf but he enjoyed the view. Perhaps, it was an expression of possessiveness from him and his hand slid through the vest and onto your chest. Ah…that is why he rather you wear his vest.

Eventually, he guided you off of him and then he reached for a wet cloth he had set aside earlier. He wiped himself and then guided your hands onto his private areas. You knew you were going to look right at that part of him sooner or later and got on your knees and began to touch and lick the solid skin.

He touched your head and whispered some requests on what he would like to try to do, in recognition that you never really been intimate with anyone else before. So eventually, you figured out how to move your head along that length while you wrap and twisted your hand against sensitive spots.

Though, it felt as if each time your got one thing right, he then instructed on how you can do the next advanced movement. In due time, you must be doing something right as he got quiet at some point with his eyes half lidded and rolled to the back of his head and his hand buried loosely in your hair.

He made a surprised sound and whispered your real name when released himself. You were not sure what to do with that liquid in your mouth and figured it was easier to simply swallow the load. Though as soon as you finished that, he passes a cloth to you. You looked at him in confusion.

"What is this for?" You asked in a clear voice that did not sound like you had anything else in your mouth.

He took a second to look at you with glint of pride in his eyes and then his face relaxed and he smirked contently, "Nevermind." He then simply used it to wipe your lower regions.

For the past year, somewhat unexpectedly, you had what you would describe as a physical relationship with Sub-Zero, that is how you understood it…Or rather Bi-Han thinks you are in a normal relationship with him due to the fact that he did not learn what love should encompass.

It was complicated, you were admittedly fond of him for a few of his good qualities and he was the first person you were ever with. He appeared to adore you in your own understanding of the situation as his cold and distant personality limited his ability to express himself to you. Perhaps, you were still young and did not understand whether you should learn to love or seek a relationship that would blossom and allow you to settle down.

That young couple, the Lin Kuei cadet and the Tengu supply reinforcer, who were keen to be together, got clumsily to the point where it became obvious, unlike you and Sub-Zero, who were very careful. You pulled the younger girl aside and explained you knew what she was up to. She begged for you not to inform the elders as she thought of you as unstoppable. Many Tengu have by now seen you in action and as a result, exaggerated stories have also stemmed from your re-spawning capabilities. You explained you will help her because she looked like she was going to die from fear of you.

Eventually, that supply exchange accident did occur very cleanly because you orchestrated it. You did not hear about those two star crossed lovers for a few months. Unfortunately, the former Tengu became very ill and the former Lin Kuei became desperate to get her medicine that he exposed himself when he failed a robbery attempt during the biweekly clan supply exchanges.

It was true, the penalty of desertion was death, you remember being out there in the Lin Kuei headquarters where the dismembered heads of the two young lovers were put on spikes for display. The elders from both clans gave speeches in front of the mass of both Lin Kuei and some Tengu. You remember clutching your fist hard to not cry for them in public.

It was a heart wrenching sight; while the typical Lin Kuei was a kidnapped child, the Tengu had family. You saw her parents bawl and beg that their daughter can at least receive a proper burial. You hoped in your heart those two lovebirds must have been happy together for that short time. You happened to have stood close to Sub-Zero at the time and, of course, kept yourselves at a distance.

Behind you was two of your Tengu brethren, who you grew up with, one whispered a comment about how cold it is at the Lin Kuei grounds and even you sounded stuffy. You almost wanted to punch the man behind you. If you can hear that so can Sub-Zero. Though, you realized that your brethren had discreetly warned you to hold back any emotion.

You did remember when you met with Sub-Zero in private after, he simply embraced you. Your usual meetings or even missions, in which both of you were sent to, definitely had everything to do with sexual engagement. But that particular meeting was the first time and only time that the visit was brief and ended on that note as the mood was not there that day and things can pick up again on a better day.

You understood he was exclusive to you. After all, he had a strong sense of responsibility, mostly towards a desire to achieve success in missions and it was further supplemented by his pride. Perhaps, that was the reason you two managed to be together in such harmony for that time. You two hardly had a dispute, mainly because, neither of you discussed anything about the future and you both seldom showed affection or made demands of the other partner.

You wondered, would this man really come save you if something bad happened? Funny, how you had been with him for a year and yet still feel like you do not fully understand him. If you were to compare relationships: you remembered Hanzo was bluntly honest of his feelings to Kana, whereas, Bi-Han used his cunningness to get to you. It was very strange to you since you had grown up with the impression that Hanzo's method of courtship was the correct way.

You remembered the early days of Hanzo's wooing of Kana and how nervous he was when he gave her a bouquet of white roses that he had crushed so tightly that the thorns pierced the skin of his palms. Being the young romantic he was, he placed one of the roses in her hair and it was tainted with his blood. Unsurprisingly, after that, she only requested for red roses. You remember that you were there to bandaged his hands and that was when he first suggested you should aspire to be a medic as he healed so quickly after.

As you finished reminiscing of the past, you faced back with the reality that you are not with a romantic. You kind of doubt Sub-Zero will risk life and limb to save you unless there was something there that jeopardized him. Would you do the same for him? You may out of a sense of loyalty and you had understood loss before and want to avoid the experience again.

Though the upcoming Mortal Kombat tournament may put your relationship with him to the test…

…

A/N: in the old Mortal Kombat comics: Mortal Kombat Tournament Edition by Malibu Comics, Bi-Han takes off his cowl and he had slightly curled short black hair: .tv/mortal-kombat-tournament-edition/chapter-2/full


	4. A Familiar Face Returns (Mature)

A/N: there were some generic grey ninjas in the background during MK 9. Particularly the female grey ninja standing beside two male greyish ninjas near Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage. I'll just use the spots they were standing at and say that the grey ninjas were Tengu ninjas.

…

TIMELINE - FIRST MORTAL KOMBAT TOURNAMENT - PREVIEW NIGHT

You stood as a representative of earthrealm at Shang Tsung's island with two of your Tengu brethren, the same two who grew up with you whom you have treated like were your brothers.

Your eyes lingered on Sub-Zero who was with Sektor and Cyrax on the the other side of the gathering just as the Tournament is about to commence for a preview night. You do not approach him. You two typically pretend to be merely acquainted outside of your private affairs. Someone caught your eye as you looked intently at the back of the yellow ninja standing to the left, the uniform resembled the idea of Scorpion's colours but the design was demonic. It did not remind you of what he used to wear as a Shirai Ryu.

Though the man seemed somewhat lifeless. You recognized this is a wraith. But it also must have been someone else before that. You inspect the details of his attire and some markings indicate Shirai Ryu. It…could not be, he looked like H-!

It cannot really be him. Wraiths are formed from having their souls sent to the lowest pits of the Netherrealm and Hanzo could not have winded up there.

You try to not think too much of it as this was a life and death tournament. Finally, the Sorcerer Shang Tsung flanked by the princess of Outworld and her guard appeared. You were a little amused to see Johnny Cage there since you remembered watching his movies growing up. You heard he is barely keeping his career together these days. Yet, he was first to be called up on the tournament during the preview night.

At the conclusion of the night rounds, everyone dispersed. You wanted to look for that Shirai Ryu who technically should not exist. Though, he seemed to vanished out of sight very quickly. You had noted that Sub-Zero had also walked off with his clan members so you went back to the guest quarters that was prepared at Shang Tsung's island. This was a tournament so you had doubted there would have been time to meet with the cyromancer. Your two Tengu comrades interrupted you and felt a meeting should be held in private before the tournament resumed in the morning

After your internal meeting, you decided to end the night in your suite. You were in the bathtub that was located at the corner surrounded by 2 walls. Tou heard someone enter your room and close the door. You grabbed your towel as quickly as possible.

As you were about to get out of the water; you heard the familiar voice of the cyromancer, "It is I."

"How sneaky, using your detective skills to find my quarters," you commented and popped back into the tub, bubbles surrounded your body again.

He appeared into the bathroom and it was obvious he engaged in some kind of battle though you were sure the tournament was supposed to start again tomorrow morning. He removed his mask: a bruise and a broken lip was visible on his face as he spoke, "Then be sure you stay quiet."

He stood beside you, sitting lightly at the edge of the bathtub and reached his hand into the water to feel for your chest under the bubbles. Your hand reached to cup his bruise mark but he turned away slightly, you knew he was not proud. Though without saying anything, you hastily healed his facial wound and from your guess, in consideration of where he was hit, it should have broken the skin in his inner cheek when it collided with his teeth. He still did not seem pleased and simply fumbled his hand in lazy circles around your breast.

"I have orders to kill Shang Tsung at the right opportunity. But to get close to him implies I may have to eliminate earthrealm warriors," he admitted. He had just returned to you after he lost a fight against Sonya Blade when she was on her personal quest to free Jackson Briggs. Truthfully, you knew he cared not for the other earthrealmers so he really told you to give you a heads up to not be in his way.

"Your fight was unmonitored by the tournament?" You figured and you received a nod. You did not want to sound as though you were to nag about his choice of a grandmaster, and it was not as if he had a choice in that regard. You did not need to ask certain questions such as 'why' because you already knew the answer; he follows orders with a neutral stance. "My elders already instructed me to not interfere with the Lin Kuei, lest there is a threat to my two brethrens who came with me. They are like brothers to me and those two are the ones taking the risks. They will not support the idea of harming earthrealmers if Sektor demands that. Your mission befalls no ills on me, but do not harm my party."

He almost seemed slightly relieved as his hand cupped your breast and gave your nipple a light squeeze but you wondered if you said that to alleviate him.

"Sektor and Cyrax will be informed that you and I have consulted on the matter," he replied. Depending on the context, you both do on occasion admit that you both have met if you both felt it had everything to do with the clans. In this case, it would not be surprisingly that you two had an opportunity to speak at the tournament. However, Sektor always wanted the opportunity to speak with you 'in private' for some time and you cringed at the thought. Luckily, you had been lucky enough to slither away each time.

If you had thought Bi-Han was bad news at the beginning, Sektor is twenty times at least the worse and is actually the worst.

"If those two men under my supervision are killed by Lin Kuei hands during this tournament, I will have no choice but to kill Cyrax. It is an eye for an eye," you laid down your terms. Since you would not hurt Sub-Zero for personal reasons and cannot kill Sektor for political reasons: Cyrax gets the short end even though the man had never once offended you.

"Hmmph!" He made a slight scowl as you did just threatened him but at the same time what you two do, while under orders, does not reflects your true selves. It certainly took courage and patience to accept that about one another. "That leaves those few earthrealmers as the true defenders," he concluded and you did your headcount that included Liu Kang, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Nightwolf and now this newly released Jax.

His other hand unzipped his fly and he pulled out his growing arousal. You both adjust your bodies so his lower half was facing your face. You let his arousal fit it entirely in your mouth and began to suck and swirl your tongue and feel it grow to full length.

You reach to hold his hand and then lift it out of the water and he raised an eyebrow at you as he assumed you enjoyed the touch. It is not that you did not…however…

"Your armour is turning the water grey," you pulled your head back to answer him and you gave him the tiniest of smiles. Then you proceeded to scrub your hand with a soap bar.

He disregarded what you said and climbed in on top of you, the water splashing a bit everywhere already. You squirmed feeling vulnerable and your eyes were focused on looking at how the water quickly became dirty when he jumped in with his armour. He gripped and wrestled that soap bar from your hand with ease as you were unable to grip it since your hands were full of suds.

He pinned you down lightly with his upper body to which you had no real desire to push him off and you felt him ruffled through his clothing to loosen his sash.

He held you down and he rubbed the soap bar against your lower regions and then you felt him enter. You squint because water and soap certainly do not make a great lubricator.

He was rather rough this time pushing in harshly especially since you two were due for a meeting and this was not actually the most secure of places. Your body adjusted quickly to the abrupt entry. You held back your moans in an effort to stay quiet against him as he rocked you and water splashed everywhere. He was slowly removing his top armour one piece at a time while reminding you in slow powerful thrusts that there is more to come.

When he removed his entire top, he gripped your leg and let it rest over his shoulder. He stood up, which caused you to rest your other knee against the ledge of the bathtub and your hands on the edges to support yourself. He did use his free hand to support the underside of your waist so you may stabilized your balance. When you were stable, once of your hands reached for his solid length and guided the head back into you. He began to thrust and you coordinated your body to match efforts with him.

At some point, you almost slipped from feeling the force of his thrusts so he allowed you to stand properly as your leg shifted off his shoulder. He pushed your back until it arched with your chest and cheek pressed at the wall. He held his shaft and guided himself back in from behind. You placed your hands on the wall to help you push back to rock your body along the length. He grunted and then stayed quiet and his hand reached in front to simulate your lower regions. He knew exactly where to rub now and you shuddered against him in sudden ragged breaths as you knew you came from that.

As expected you started to get cold and shiver from being out of the water. He pulled you until your back was pressed up against his chest and then he sat back down into the murky water with bent knees. And yours to bend around his.

He licked and attacked your neck followed by grazing his teeth against your ear and cheek. He would not stop circulating around your lower regions even though you were sensitive already to his cordial hand. He was relentlessly pumping into you as he was close to release. You grit your teeth to hold back any noises.

You both began to breathe frantically, your head thrown back and eyes up to the ceiling while his was burrowed into the crook of your neck. You clutched onto his arms that had squeezed your ribs as he released into your body and you shuddered on him once again. When he pulled out, his fingers glaze on your lower regions to feel for the sticky fluids and he raised his hand to show you the mixture on his digits as he kissed your upper cheek.

You had to come back to reality and opened the drain and then turned on the faucet to continue to rinse yourself off once again after and get the soap suds out of his armour where they existed. He kissed you hungrily as you were trying to help him remove the suds from his pants. It was as if he was trying to get another course out of a 4 course meal…He sure is strange sometimes.

He had his quick dry techniques too, as soon as he got out of the water, he simply froze his clothes and skin and then broke off the ice that shattered on the floor and mixed with the puddles of grey water.

You wrapped yourself up in a towel and exhaled for a moment as you looked at the mess on the floor. Your tendency to say a random joke here for there in front of him had never changed as you started. "The custodian will get a fine tip."

He grabbed your hand and guided you to the bed as it would appear he had a chance to sleep with you for a little bit, undetected.

….

OFFICIAL OPENING DAY OF THE 10TH TOURNAMENT

In the grand opening day of the Tournament, you were called up early and you dispatched Sheeva and Skarlett in your first two rounds. You thought you must have been doing well. Though as soon as you fought Motaro, the match ended badly for you. He was tall, strong and fast, with all those extra limbs, it was advantageous for him to keep you down on the ground.

Not even your scythe was able to cut all that deep into his thick hide, it was like fighting an armoured tank. You knew how to throw shockwaves of energy at you your enemies from your training, but he weighed too much to be impacted. He charged right at you, pinning you to the floor and proceeded to slam your body with his fists until bones and body parts crushed into each other like pulp and you choked out on your blood caught up in your collapsed lungs.

After you died, you figured he got off you and was busy flaunting his victory to the morning crowd, the Outworld representatives were excited to see blood in the morning but the earthrealmers were less than pleased. You, of course, came back to life and healed yourself just enough to stand and you walked off the stage. You recalled the eye witnesses jumping out of their seats at the sight of your re-spawning capabilities. Even Motaro stood there with a dropped jaw.

You know this means you were eliminated from the rest of the tournament, however. You stumbled off the stage and stood to watch as the morning matches progress. A burst of flames appeared right where you had stood earlier in the ring of the fight, and the yellow ninja appeared.

Shang Tsang then announced the name of the yellow ninja, it is Scorpion! He kept demanding for Sub-Zero's pressence. You could have left anytime now that you had lost your placement but you stayed to watch this man fight two earth realm warriors, a new shaolin by the name of Kung Lao and the shaman, Nightwolf. Both were defeated which now has almost evened the scoring of the tournament for the morning.

As everyone was in the midst of dispersing, you listened in on Raiden as he struck a deal to Hanzo. Should he spare Sub-Zero, then the Shirai Ryu would be restored to the living. It did sound like a good deal but you had some concerns since Hanzo is clearly a wraith of vengeance. A wraith of vengeance is loaded with so much hatred that it would fail to use logic and reasoning.

Soon, the wraith was left to his thoughts. You decided to approach him but he spotted you first, those eyes, they were Hanzo's but devoid of life.

"A few of your techniques is Shirai Ryu, how did you come by this?" Scorpion hissed when he saw you enter his vision.

"You," you said casually. "Do you not recognize me?"

"I…" he paused for a moment and then continued, "I know who you are…and if you are in my way, I will defeat you without hesitation."

"I did not expect to see you…or ever again," You whispered.

"We have not seen each other face to face in years," he snarled, "We are once again strangers unless you prove to be my ally. Your clan no longer has any honour left by siding with the Lin Kuei."

"That does not change the fact that you are my friend," you pointed out.

He had a moment of shock in his eyes as he had forgotten about even having friends. He then seemed to recover quickly and returned to a cold stare.

You continued, "You know I have no say to the decisions made by the elders."

"After all these years, you still cannot lead!" he raised his voice at you condescendingly.

"You only taught how me to be a ninja, not a leader! It is a reflection of your own achievement," you pointed out and then you both briskly walked away from each other. It was not a great reunion.

You had one thing you have to do: prevent Sub-Zero from running into Scorpion. You want to keep Bi-Han alive….for yourself.

You spotted him mediating near a cave.

"I have something to talk to you about," you hurried to him. He stood up as you got into proximity and he placed his hands on your shoulders to inspect you as you were covered in your own dried blood from the brutal beating earlier.

"What is wrong?" You asked when you noticed he looked discouraged.

"Attending this tournament is the largest mistake of my life," he hissed and walked towards the caves. "I worry about life, death will take care of itself."

"Bi Han, that Shirai Ryu at the tournament, it is Scorpion. He demands your presence in a match; I prefer you avoid confrontation. This tournament follows no rules. I already experienced the first brutality in the tournament," you said sternly as you walked at his side and this was the first time you ever made a request of him outside of your relationship. You hated fighting these Outworlders and Nethrealmers as they were firm to believe that death in brutal battle is a justified cause and you did not agree. It would appear Sub-Zero did not either.

You did not want either of them to perish, if Scorpion won, the chances of him murdering Sub-Zero is high regardless of the Thunder god's offer. If Sub-Zero won, Scorpion's soul would cease to exist, this was one thing you knew about a wraith of vengeance. "He is a wraith now, a wraith is tied down to negative emotions and final memories. He cannot settle unless he feels he had achieved something right for his loved ones. Yet wraiths cannot perceive justice; only discontent and failure."

"I had nothing to do with his family!" Sub-Zero folded his arms. Ugh, whenever he does that, it reminded you of a bratty child to which you had troubles convincing. "I have bested Scorpion before, I will do so again!"

"You have no expectations to follow through the rest of the matches once the opportunity to eliminate Shang Tsung presents itself," you tried to convince him but he glared at you through his mask and breathed out a large puff of mist.

Why was Bi Han getting progressively angry? Then, he revealed it.

"What difference does it make? The grandmaster wishes for me to be turned into a cyborg after this tournament! I would be just as good as dead."

"You….did not tell me this," you blinked at him with confusion. Though, he cannot see your face right now with the mask on.

"I only knew of it this morning!" he angrily punched the cave wall.

"When did this happen? I thought the clan elders were speaking to each other of political matters."

"It is called the cyber initiative, it has been two years in the making at a remote underground location in secrecy. Hydro was the first to be turned into a working prototype. The first candidates for the production line are Cyrax, Sektor, and myself. If it is successful, and it deems to be, the rest of the clan will be cyberized to serve Shao Kahn! You understand, do you not? Your clan should break your deals while it is possible," he added. "…The Lin Kuei will ask for you to join its ranks in the next phase of cyberization as part of a trade off."

"That would mean I would be expected to give up the title Kremnine. I hope the elders plan to rename me to 1023MB because I will not accept a gig within the Lin Kuei," you suggested in attempt to lighten the mood. You have not seen what the cyborg model would look like and assumed it would be more of an 'life model' android.

"You will not have a choice, cyberization is complete obedience," he threw your pun out the window as he was not in the mood. The no free will part certainly sounded awful. "Hydro…looked mutilated."

You backed up for a second as you digested this information. Cyborgs that will serve Outworld? It seemed to foreign to you as a concept. You remembered Hydro for a brief while and had noted you had not seen his face in a while. It is clear that Bi-Han has seen an image of the cyborg form, likely by using some sort of communicator during a Lin Kuei meeting in the morning. You trusted the transformations would be inhumane as there is rejection written all over Sub-Zero's eyes.

"Listen to me…I had not ever done anything for you. But if you say it, that you would rather leave the clan to have your life, I will leave mine to spend it with you," you decided to declare, aware that this was the first time you have mentioned a concept of love to him and neither of you have ever said this four letter word. But would you two spend your whole life running away from clan desertion? Asking permission to leave is not an option as it would violate the truce with the Lin Kuei.

His eyes went wide at you, shocked as he realized you both will still have to give up who you are and all you have known. You cannot even dare believe you love each other that much to do that kind of sacrifice. You are sacrificing because both of you understood loyalty.

"My father…was a deserter. He left to be with my mother, an American investigator. The clan did not forgive him and found my family was I was a boy. My mother and father and baby sister were killed before my eyes. You don't understand, I must honour the title Sub-Zero which he and his father once bore!"

You felt a strong sense of sympathy for him. Flashbacks flood you as you recalled that he was uncharacteristically affectionate with you during the execution of the young Tengu and Lin Kuei couple. You know realized why he behaved that way. Ughhh…why is it he never told you these things so you can understand and relate to him?

"You were the one thing I wanted to keep to myself, not as a Lin Kuei, not as Sub-Zero," he said as his hand held yours which was currently holding your scythe. Your eyes went wide when you realized one would say such things before doing something rash. He immediately created massive ice nuggets in the cave that fell down and surrounded you. He immediately slid back outside the cave as soon as he pulled the scythe out of your hand and you were stuck within.

You tried pushing the ice with shockwaves which did not have as much of an impact as you liked. You screamed out his name multiple times, you did not even realize you were capable of screaming to the point that your throat ripped. You knew by now he must have left and you were angry that he lets his pride get in the way as he never backed down from a challenge. Your mind raced: only one of them between Scorpion and Sub-Zero will come out alive after this.

You truthfully do care for both of them. After all, you were in a relationship with Bi-Han for more than a year. Regardless that neither of you ever once utter the word of 'love' towards each other. You recalled the nights that you had met with him and he fell asleep after you had both performed intimate activities and you heard him whisper your name in his sleeping state. In his own version of understanding the events between you two, he had fallen for you even though he would never admit to it. This is how he knew how to love. It was no fault of his own as he was an orphan, raised to be a killer.

Yet, why is it you never truly express love to him? You knew you were capable of loving someone with all your heart and settling for them. Yet with this relationship, he would not want to bring it to that level. As a result, you never fully loved him because he never really let you fully love him. So you had set mental limits with Bi-Han, keeping things the way they were and capping them at certain limits because it was easy…for you.

You drop your head down and you secretly revealed your true nature when the tears started to fall and you whispered to yourself, "Hanzo, please choose life…."

….

A/N: ooooh there you have it, Bi-Han written as a conflicted man who was not all that bad and did cherish the reader.


	5. If You were Whole

A/N: this now ventures a little into the dark and bleak era of this story. MK did not really portray it as dark as it should be but we knew the MK9 storyline hinted bad things were happening before the second tournament. Things will be good again, I promise :)

….

APPROXIMATELY 1 HOUR LATER

The rain began to fall rapidly and then the ice started to melt and lost its structural integrity. You finally bursted out of the wall and cave with a shockwave. You found your scythe which was left behind along on the path. Then, you raced down to the Tournament Halls where you knew the matches were held tonight. When you arrived to the room, it was mostly empty. Your heart shattered into as many fragments when you saw the pile of burned bones on the floor. Simply laying there, without respect or meaning. Outworlders tend to brush off mortal remains as if it meant very little and was just dust because mortal achievement and glory was what mattered to them.

You knew who it could only be. If it were Hanzo who had lost, then he would not have left any remains as a spectre.

You picked up the pieces of bone scraps on the floor, you had tears cloud your vision to the point where you had to take off your mask because it was hard to see with it on.

You decided you should create a burial for Bi-Han. He was high ranked but he was not an elder in the clan, which would have been buried in a coffin. It was slightly different with the Tengu, whom would have built a monumental of the Kremnine, even though the body itself was just casually buried. You refused to have his remains treated like dust to be swept up in the morning by the cleaners.

You did your part at the Tournament, you found out your two other Tengu allies were eliminated, one was killed by an Outworld challenger. The other was in mourning. As a result, you figured you did not need to stay.

You opt to go to the sacred forest where Sub-Zero first met with you in private. You found a spot behind the fountain and dug out a hole deep enough with a shovel so you can bury the parts. You remembered he had a young brother, Tundra, was his name, would deserve to know about this. But then, you also refused to expose the fact that you were close enough to Sub-Zero that you would want to bury him personally. That, and Tundra himself would have no say in burial within the Lin Kuei.

…..

EVENTS LEADING UP TO THE MK2 BRACKET

Things began to spiral out of hand for you shortly after that first damned tournament. The cyber initiative was leaked. The Tengu dispersed out of fear of the cyberization and what this meant to the clans. At first, those who left were branded as traitors. One of them was your friend who you had survived the first tournament with you.

Then, the Tengu who were still in the clan were then considered 'loyalists' and they hunted down 'traitors'. Eventually, the ratio of the traitors and the loyalists became a 1 to 1, which forced the elders to decide on an alternative strategy to prevent the extinction of the Tengu.

You remembered being sent out to hunt a group of Tengu and Lin Kuei traitors who managed to take refuge at a hilltop and make their own little campsite. You and a squad team of other Tengu assassins were sent to silence the traitors. You ordered your people specifically not to kill those that were just civilians and children, after all, there were families in the Tengu and some Lin Kuei were way too young to die.

You moved in during the night when everyone was asleep in the camp, it was hard on you, but you silently assassinated your fellow clan members. You were pretty much done except for one who are you just about to kill in her sleep. She was a mid level scout who had bonded you over the last few years and idolized you. You even attended at her wedding day as a guest. How wrong this now seemed to you…

Then you heard a high pitched scream…followed by many agonized screams and…Explosions?….Someone is taking this too far!

The woman in front woke up instantly from the commotion and you had no choice but react, you quickly sliced her neck with your scythe. She clutched on her neck and her eyes almost budged out as she was trying to say something and you can pretty much guess that she was asking that you save the children. You were saddened as you watched her collapse.

Then you ran out and saw the bodies of the innocent sprayed out and those damn Lin Kuei Cyborgs standing tall! What's their faces: Sektor and Cyrax, which both look like condiment dispensing machines, they were busy setting the bodies on fire with the other Cyborg units.

"Damn you, Sektor, how dare you mustard your balls and ketchup on us! This was meant to be a quiet operation to only eliminate those who knew our secrets!" You stormed up to him. You wished you can slap him but you will likely hurt your own palm because he is now of a metal exoskeleton. As a cyborg, he would no longer associate being slapped with humiliation either.

"We eliminated all threats, something you refused to do because you lack obedience," he said, dry and flat.

"WE, the Tengu, took this job! Meaning WE will handle it our way!" You angrily pointed out, though you did raise your voice a couple notches.

"Readings show the subject is going through emotional spikes," Cyrax made a note as he scanned you while he multitasked with his buzz saw as it carved up the dead into manageable chunks.

You were in disbelief, of course you were emotionally unstable! And so, you summoned all your squadmates to leave the scene together. It had turned into a Lin Kuei show.

You remember many sleepless nights after. Killing that Tengu scout weighed heavily on your conscience. It made you wonder if life would have ended up like that if you had left with Bi-Han and then had a child with him. If they were found, they would have either been murdered or captured to become cyborgs. And the clans would have sent literally an army to find the both of you.

The next thing that started to haunt your sleepless night was when the Tengu started issuing mandatory enrolment to the children in joining the ninja cadets. There was a low turnout due to the deserters and a loss of interest. Orphans, especially, were given no choice at all, but be enrolled without say. That was when you realized…as a child, you were forced to go to ninja cadet training under similar circumstances.

At the same time, the cyber Lin Kuei started making threats of the Tengu. At that point forward, you saw more the cyborg units appear. You assumed the Lin Kuei could have done a better job humanizing these forms but each of them looked inhumane. As Sub-Zero already forewarned you, the Lin Kuei then demanded you to become one of them or they will execute Tengu without discretion. You had no choice but to leave and abandon your clan and become a traitor. It was unfortunate, you left most of the artifacts which Sub-Zero gave to you behind. You had no doubt everything you kept in your own personal space was to be confiscated, for you to never see or touch again.

When you attempted to leave in the middle of the night, none other than Wu Lae confronted you at the hidden passage you intended to use for your escape. He wore the traditional armour and held a scythe in hand. You knew this meant he is prepared to fight you.

"I expected you would not stay till to the bitter end," Wu Lae admitted. You cannot see each other's faces through the masks, but you can tell by his body language that he was saddened.

No matter what happens, you refused to be a lab rat that served to enhance the Lin Kuei cyborgs. You clenched your fist and gritted, "Must you…try to stop me?"

"You cannot die, and I do not have the heart to torture you indefinitely," he lamented. Even if the Tengu did not want to hand you over; they cannot execute you as a traitor. The only option is to be a prisoner. "You are my sister's daughter after all."

You stared hard at him a you digested what he just admitted. Wu Lae was also one of those listed as 'without family' due to the fact that he took on leadership. This was done to protect family and loved ones. But, that meant he knew you were his niece the entire time, why did he not assume guardianship of you when you were a child?

"I can understand what you must think of me," He wavered a touch and then turned a blind eye to the side and tilted his head down in defeat, "Leave and never come back."

"If you let me escape…you are also a traitor," you warned you as you croaked out the words when the tears started to form.

"I am not a traitor until discovered," he did not move from his spot.

You thought of a 100 things to say to him, 'blood runs thicker than water','I will never forget this', but nothing came out and you left through the passage. You wondered in your mind if you will ever be able to repay his kindness of letting you escape or forgive him for giving you a difficult childhood.

…

WEEKS LATER, MK2 BRACKET - OUTWORLD

The second tournament was announced at this time and there was no place for you to go. You know you will no doubt run into Lin Kuei at the tournament but they also cannot causally kidnap you since the fights would be monitored by Shao Kahn himself. Shao Kahn would rather present fatalities for show then see something that seemed so inclusive to him such as a kidnapping.

You also decide to go this time because…you can use an ally.

Though it was pretty much a shit show there too in Outworld. The earthrealmers were all over the place from the armoury to the cess pools to caves or something.

You were not really sure where most of them were supposed to be, it was a bit of a mess so you wondered the into the caves. The audience you wanted to find first was the Thunder God. However, you stopped when you saw the image of Sub-Zero from behind…you ran up to him. The figure heard the shuffling and turned to look and seemed confused to see you as you were to see him.

Just by looking at the man's eyes, you realized this is not Sub-Zero, but he had the same misty breath so you figured it is Tundra, the younger brother.

"Why do you dress in your brother's attire?" You folded your arms, unimpressed. Although to be fair, while you abandoned the cowl, you are still wearing the rest of the Kremnine armour that you should have abandoned but it was designed specifically for you.

"Kremnine! This is a personal quest, have you seen his killer?" Tundra was quick to jump to the chase.

"I am no longer recognized as Kremnine and I have not actually seen the killer," you replied but withheld information. You did not need to tell Tundra your real name and you knew the killer was Scorpion, but you found yourself still trying to protect the man behind the wraith.

"Time to choose sides: friend or foe?" He narrowed his eyes and he was not stupid that you did not give a completely honest answer.

"That depends on your answer, are you here to capture me for cyberization?" You glared back, if there was one thing in common about the brothers, they cut to the chase.

"I am one running away from the Lin Kuei just as there are ones running away from Tengu. If this is your situation, then we may be able to work together."

"I need not a Lin Kuei to sacrifice me at the last minute in the event that we run into Tengu loyalists or Lin Kuei cyborgs. The common saying is you do not have to run faster than the bear that is chasing you, only the other person who is running along side you," you tilt your head at him as you have yet really ever trusted him.

"I am not my brother," he scoffed. Oddly, you would have actually trusted Bi-Han to stick around for you in your bear analogy. "I have only interest here for my brother's killer to honour him, after that, the Lin Kuei and the tournament mean nothing on me. It is clear we mean no ills to each other, tell me, who killed my brother?" he snapped.

"I was not there to witness it happening. I cannot make claim to facts of what I think happened," you cautiously answered with every intention to protect Scorpion.

"Reports indicated you two met to consult during the Tournament. Do not tell me you abandoned him to his death or worse: you set him up for death!"

You looked away with a burrowed brow… Bi Han abandoned you to his own death because he could not give up his pride. Though to be blunt, when you suggested desertion to your partner, you also kind of forgotten he had a brother. You cannot tell Tundra any of that as he did not know you and his elder brother had something going in the background. That answer you gave, combined with your body language did not bode well for you. The new Sub-Zero took notice and quickly froze you and would not stop until you became encased in a block of ice.

"A pity you could not have been more cooperative," he said to you and then left shortly after and that was the last little while that you saw him leading up to Shao Kahn's invasion.

…

SHORTLY AFTER

When you thawed out, you were unresponsive as your body needed time to heal from that extended period of a death. You felt a pair of arms lift you but it felt unfamiliar to you, you knew you were being carried to a secluded area and when you finally healed up you looked around you which appears to be a small room at the top floor of an Outworld tower overlooking the pits. There was a man in a black outfit in your vision and he was casually looked outside of the window. The male was humanoid, but it had a very dark presence.

You looked at your outfit which each symbol of the Tengu was ripped or scratched and little additional armour bits seemed to be have been removed or added to your armour but it did not look like it all fitted together well. You were now worried if this thing took advantage of you when you were unconscious.

"You've awaken," the shadow creature said.

"What have you done?! " you angrily demanded this stranger who seemed to have helped himself to you. It annoyed you that you were unclear of the motive. If he wanted to hurt you, he could done that have beforehand and if he wanted to have you as a hostage, he would have tied you up.

"Do you not recognize me?" He then walked to you and kneeled in front of you.

You look carefully at his exposed facial features. A realization of joy and familiarity clouded your judgement as you then you almost hurled yourself at the man as you wrapped your arms around Bi Han. Even he fell back a little as you were now in his lap. He felt different and you could care less, because, it was him again. You felt his arms wrapped tightly on your waist.

"No….nooo…," you pulled back a touch, cupped his jawline and realized something, "You are a spectre now."

You knew enough of how a human being can evolve to a spectre, it is a not a good sign. What you cannot tell is if he is a spectre of vengeance like Scorpion or worse.

"My resurrection has completed me. Each flaw and void in me that I harboured since birth made whole. I am now, Noob Saibot," he answered.

"You do not regret being killed?"

"Our clans betrayed us [y/n]! To remain human would mean becoming hunted or a cyborg slave. I refuse to be either! This form is the only form allowing me to achieve my true destiny."

"There is some truth to what you say, but… I rather survive as who I am," you attempt to break this embrace but he gripped you suddenly which caused you crash into his body. His face was buried into the crook of your neck. You were a little baffled and unable to accept the creature in front of you. You assumed it was because he missed you as you had missed him too so you decided to allow him to hold you like so.

You took a quick breath to get a hold of yourself and then as if he realized your discomfort, began telling you about how he wounded up in the fifth plane of the Netherrealm. That he was judged by all the deeds he had done for the Lin Kuei and his mistake was how he had not questioned the morality of them.

You whispered into his ear of things that have happened as of late with you. He seemed to have listened but he would not budge in his grip. You were a little surprised of his behaviour, though, he did used to display possessiveness before when he was human.

However, with your current position, your legs were falling asleep. So you wrapped up your conversation with, "When I was young, I always thought that the cause of being a ninja was for righteousness, I learned it was not so glorious of a life. It was tied down to strict rules, a uncompromising lack of forgiveness, and the good I did was to bring the elder's orders to completion."

"Then join me," he offered and loosened his grip so you can finally see his face again, "We can built on top of what is ours to take. The clans will perish; we can become generals and rule earthrealm in the name of the Netherrealm."

"Against….earthrealm? How is this any different?" You asked with a burrowed look as after all that talk, his reply was that you should join him to fight the forces of light? He never used to hint he wanted to rule. He used to be very content with what he had. This man before you has become a wraith of desire. You wondered what Bi-Han was thinking up to the point of his death…he must have wished for control of his life.

You gripped on his shoulders so that you can create distance when you extended your arms, "You are following the Brotherhood of Shadows who will not take lightly to failure. I understood you took a neutral stance in all matters, but you clearly are displaying an affinity towards evil."

"The Brotherhood of Shadows are my brethren now, and you are indeed Quan Chi's offspring. With your half demon lineage, you can survive in the Netherrealm," he explained. "If you accept your gift, you can evolve to what your father is and possess longevity. Then, we will not need him anymore and we will rule together like we were meant to be."

"What you are suggesting is evil," you said to him one more time though still a bit in disbelief of what is in his agenda. A part of you was saddened as he never spoke about how you two were meant for each other before when he was mortal. You decide to trust your gut that he has been corrupted and had said such things with intention to keep and use you to achieve his goals. In this case, is to make you take on the image as a new ruler of the Netherrealm as you have blood ties to the current, but the rule would actually be led by Noob Saibot, himself. "I do not want to be a part of it. I do not quite recognize you…we are done."

You quickly got up and broke through his grip, you turned to picked up your scythe and you stumbled due to the numbness in your leg and attempted to walk out of the doorway, but he grabbed your arm and spun you around as he hissed, "You belong to me!"

If he said that to you in a kinder tone or if he said that to you when he was alive, you would have believed it. He never said such things to you as he used to view you and him both as independent beings.

"No, Bi Han, you had it wrong… you belonged to me, and I did not know how to belong to you," you smiled lightly but with great sadness in recognition of the truth behind your relationship.

He was dissatisfied with your answer and tried to tear off your armour and show you how he owned you by a force of dominance. He wrapped a arm on your waist, crashed his body flush to yours and then tried to drag you to the floor again with him.

Then he tried to summon a few extra shadows to grab at you. From that time moving on, you realized this is Bi-Han no more. You pushed him and his shades off with a shockwave you aimed at the floor. The shades evaporated when you managed to distance yourself.

You and him then fought with conviction and exchanged viscous attacks. He had a disabler ability that would on occasion prevent you from being able to heal yourself. However the fight carried on, and as you broke a piece of his mask, you can see he no longer had a fleshed face, there was a decaying skull behind the mask. He attempted to teleport and grab you from below but you send a shockwave at an angle before he touched you and he slammed into the wall instead of falling back into the portal. He did not stir after the impact….

You defeated the wraith and walked out with your humanity in-check. It was a shame you could not take him with you and somehow convert him back. There is nothing you can do for him. It did not really occur to you that time that it was going to be the last time you would see of Noob Saibot.

…

A/N: lol according to wiki, the kombatant which Kuai Liang froze into a square block of ice is Kratos but since Kratos is not really an MK character, I opt to put the reader in that position.


	6. Standing beside you when the world ends

EARTHREALM - MORTAL KOMBAT 3 BRACKET

When the second Tournament concluded, things got even worse for earth. The Tengu became a whisper and nothing more, there was no visibility on its remaining numbers. Though you have heard that Wu Lae was still out there. The Lin Kuei were almost fully cyberized, and war broke out everywhere.

You had been out there with the earthrealmers to fight Outworlders and Netherrealm alike that had invaded metropolitan areas. Raiden had provided you a new armour to wear that still had the old colour scheme but the design was not Tengu and you had no use for a mask.

In the last days leading to the conclusion of Shao Kahn's war, you had been purposed as a medic. These days, medics are high in demand. You, along with the remaining earthrealm allies were holed up at a very large, though not necessarily, defendable church. For a while, you had friends again…a concept that you were devoid of during the Outworld Tournament.

You were open to abandoning the title of Kremnine and come up a new codename that you felt would represent you. The problem with being stuck around so many smart tongued allies was that they had their own opinion on what to call you. Never once did you suggested you wanted their opinion but they seem to have taken the liberty of naming you something. It just seemed easier to tell them your real name instead.

…

You were a tad surprised one day when Jax busted open the infirmary room you had spent most of those gloomy days in and he slugged down a blue cyborg unit on the infirmary bed. Smoke also bursted into the room with urgency. You knew by now the colour blue and icy mist coming from a body only can mean one thing or the other. How you really wish that the form before you was the elder one.

"We caught one, a good one. You've helped heal many folks here the last days, maybe you can work some magic on him," Jax suggested.

"Not all, you refused help," you referenced his bionic arms.

"You showed up after the fact and ….Nah, I kind of need them at these times. Don't want to go through the pain," he shrugged. He understood that the only way to you can help him is to give fresh cut his arms to the shoulders again. He was quite turned off by the idea as his initial treatment was not pleasurable and still gave him bad memories.

It was the same condition for Kabal, you felt bad for his mutilation, but the only way you can heal him in his given situation is to remove his lungs and cut off a full layer of skin everywhere, and you do mean everywhere ….So that was also something the man wanted time to consider.

"Please, [y/n]," Tomas interrupted, bringing you back to reality. "I know you can help him, I trust you will."

"Are you certain you wish to trust a housemaid…for the Tengu?" you narrowed your eyes at Smoke.

You did not want to let the fact that he used to look down on you for being a woman performing a job that he felt should be reserved for the men slide so easily. Granted, you never identified Smoke as evil but he was kind of a sexist jerk to you. You recalled the days when you volunteered to help the kitchen during Tengu festivities which even Lin Kuei were invited to.

You did that in the past mainly to avoid Lin Kuei interaction and then there's Smoke who would walk by your work area and comment how you would be better suited as a cheerleader or housemaid. Tundra would run to your area, flushed and embarrassed as he yanked his friend away so you would not be harassed. For that memory, you can admit, you would willingly help Tundra.

"Trust that is earned has its worth in gold," Smoke smooth talked at present time. "A error of judgement in the past makes present amends become an even greater treasure."

You gave him a half lidded stare of annoyance. You admit, Smoke's perspective on women had changed during the Mortal Kombat Tournaments and for the better. Lately, he seemed keen on speaking poetically around women and mostly targeted at Jade. "Tundra was fair to me; I will help him," you declared and scratched your jawline.

The two men left you alone. You took a good look at the current Sub-Zero. You did not know where to begin. All you know was that it felt like the least thing you can do for the Bi-Han you remembered and save his younger brother.

….

NIGHTS LATER

You did finish your work on the Sub-Zero but there was a lack of electrical power in your medic room so he had to be transferred to the main hall of the Church where he would be powered up and rebooted. You were not present during that time as you had other medical priorities to attend to but you understood that he left on a mission to spy against Outworld enemies shortly after awakening.

While Sub-Zero was on his mission, you had received a message transmission from Wu Lae who has asked for help and he had no one left to trust. You owe this man your freedom and he is your only family remaining. You should be trying to save any Tengu who had been branded as traitors as your priority. You had already told your allies your motives and none of them can hold you down in all fairness. You had explained that you would recruit new allies here as a benefit of your mission.

You had been packing up in your quarters today and you stared out through the window looking at a rather daunting, pulsing red sky. You had wondered if the cyromancer brothers would meet again. As you had thought of the one who was still flesh and blood, he appears before you at your doorway.

"You my gratitude, Kremnine, now and forever," he bowed and realized you helped in making him feel alive again.

"Do not thank me, I did not see through your recovery to the end like a medical professional should. I should not be biased, but it remains in me because we were Tengu and Lin Kuei for a very long time up until we had to leave. Due to that circumstance, I can relate your frustrations and pain…Sub…Sub-Ze-," you somehow stumbled on the last part of your sentence as you could not call him by his new alias.

"My name is Kuai Liang," he admitted.

"[Y/n]," you returned the favour. "It appears, everyone here do call me everything but that; I will respond to any name calling now."

He chucked for a moment. Then it got a little quiet for a second as you two had never really talked before and then you had to ask, "Did you….come across him? Bi-Han, that is?"

He was shocked you knew Bi-Han by name as he assumed you always addressed the Lin Kuei by code name.

"I did….but he is no longer who he was, he is no longer my brother," the younger cyromancer said with sadness in his voice. "I saw from afar as his soul was destroyed by the soulnado."

You were partly relieved when you learned the elder was caught into a Soulnado so that he would not remain as a corrupt wraith. Though you looked away and burrowed your brows, saddened it meant you will never see or touch him again.

You nodded to acknowledge what you heard and then could no longer hide it, "There is something you should know…Bi-Han and I were involved together. That night before his death, he rejected the idea of the cyber initiative. I offered we abandon our clans. He refused, thinking of his family pride to the end."

"That…sounded like him… I see, he made a choice to fight Scorpion," Kuai Liang initially had a bit of surprise in his tone and then turned to the side slightly almost as if he was saddened. "I am…glad you and him found comfort in each other. It explains his aggressive behaviour whenever you presented yourself at the Lin Kuei headquarters."

You knew what Kuai Liang was talking about. Back then, every time you were at the Lin Kuei base, Bi-Han would get annoyed of the men's behaviours and sometimes hit the men who even looked at you funny.

You laughed softly as you looked at the floor remembering that and how you, on the other hand, used to peek at Bi-Han all the time whenever you two were in the same meetings and there was no way anyone can tell where or who you were looking at when you wore the mask.

You two were interrupted when Kuai Liang received a quick radio message that was echoing from his forearm, it was coming from Stryker who informed him that Nightwolf has returned and they should regroup to make a decision.

"You should join us," Sub-Zero offered.

"I cannot have Wu Lae whom I owe my life and is my remaining family wait for me," you said. "I plan to recruit our fleeting brethren back here."

"Your mind is made, I see I have no impact. If you can save what good remains between ur clans; there is honour to that," he bowed again to you, "May we cross paths again."

You would leave only to realize a later time that, had you stayed at the church, you may have been able to save a few earthrealm allies from death when they were attacked by Sindel.

….

SHORTLY AFTER, UNKNOWN MEETING SPOT

It had been some time but there were no sightings of Wu Lae at the ruined metropolitan where you agreed to meet. You fidgeted. A portal opened near you and then none other than Scorpion appeared and his new master, the Netherrealm ruler, appeared to greet you.

You figured that Noob Saibot must have told Quan Chi you felt indebted to Wu Lae. You did not realize it at the time but the sorcerer lured you into leaving the church so that the earthrealm allies would lose the advantage of having a healer around.

Quan Chi was first to start the conversation, "In recent light, I know who you really are….you are not my enemy. I offer you a chance to join me by my side, come, you will have place by my side as princess of the Netherrealm," he graciously extended his hand to you.

"I see why you have followers as you offer grand titles, but we, will not become allies," you brushed it off but now became rather scared that perhaps Sub-Zero's theory that the sorcerer is your father is true.

"Let us strike a deal…I have a man whom you cared for at my service, join me and he is yours. It is a little unfortunate that we did not talk earlier when I had both of the men you desired. I would have offered to give you both. "

"You do not know me," you answered him sternly.

Quan Chi tilted his head and smirked, "I believe I do. Allow me to share with you a true story. There was once a Brotherhood of Shadow who deserted the Netherrealm for a Tengu woman. He worked hard to be accepted into the clan, to be like them and become one of them,….as a human…as a Kremnine. I heard he was a legend among your people and your predecessor. But I am sure you are aware that desertion is a great offence to any faction. So I had my lieutenants hunt him down. I had him watched as I took his form and enjoyed his wife. I recalled him begging me to not bring anymore harm to her just before I executed him…so I did. I did not hear from her since and simply cared not for someone so insignificant."

You thought you puked in your mouth. This….cannot be what really happened! You could care less what that Kremnine was as he should have been your father! You heard stories of what they said about that man: he was always willing to help others in the village, he was kind to your mother, he was!….Not your biological parent.

And…so….you really are some bastard by-product of Quan Chi? Then a thought occurred to you….Wu Lae must have known what you really were then, all along. You laughed hysterically in realization of how messed up your life is. Quan raised an eyebrow at you and the two men seemed to have waited for you until you stopped laughing.

"Ha…." You finally caught your breathe and returned to your cautious self. "My answer is still no, we are at an impasse, I will take my leave with or without a fight."

Quan Chi gave Scorpion the signal to attack. You tried to fight them both simultaneously, but if one thing Wu Lae was correct about you early on was that you were nether the fastest or strongest fighter. You were just a very good survivor. You received several blows and knew if it kept up with its current course, you would be captured.

So when you had an opening, you bolted for it, which surprised Quan Chi. The sorcerer simply ordered Scorpion to pursue you. Scorpion tried to hurl his spear at you and you dodged the first one. Eventually, you two had ran off quite far from where you originally met, you were along the cliff which overlooked the ocean. Then he threw two of his spears at you, one you dodged, the other you blocked it with your hand so the kunai lodged right into your wrist. To avoid being pulled to him, you quickly cut off your forearm with the scythe. You cried out in pain, but allowed your arm to heal as fast as you could.

You hurled your scythe at him so his lost his balance. While he was on the floor, you quickly threw a low shockwave to break his legs. He cried out in pain. While you still had an advantage, you climbed on top of him and pinned his shoulders with your legs as you punched him out. Eventually, he stayed down.

You backed up and looked up, for some strange reason the sudden change of the color of the sky caught your attention, it rapidly changed from a pulsing red to just dusty orange. This meant one thing, the war of Shao Kahn is over.

"This war….has just begun….Shinook is our true master," the wraith revealed to you. You felt it is important to tell the others this information.

You were ready to leave to him there. Then, he managed to throw a fireball through your chest, you stared in disbelief at the gaping hole in your chest and as you fell over the cliff and down into the deaths of the ocean. He looked like he tried in his current state to grab you before you fell but it was too late and you disappeared out of his reach and sight.

You recalled the last thing that echoed in your ears was Hanzo crying out loud in frustration, it would have been nice if he cried out for you but it could simply be because he hated failing missions.

…..

UNKNOWN TIME AND PLACE

You finally woke up at what felt like a wet dumpster in the dark of the night. You were overwhelmed by the smell of sea and rot. You rolled up and discovered you were clearly without clothes or little bits of articles remained on you, indicating that your armour had been shredded.

Large machines appeared within your field of vision and loudly siphoned grime and large debris out of the ocean before you. The siphoned material was dumped right near you and you covered your mouth to stop yourself from vomiting to the human remains that was a part of the debris. You figured you must have turned into fish fodder and decayed to some unrecognizable state while stagnant in the ocean and was just recently picked up by the machines.

You stumbled around looking for something to cover yourself with bags or fabric, just good enough for you to leave. Civilian workers freaked out at the sight of you and immediately offered you help. You accepted, after all, you looked like a victim.

You explained you just need some clothes and you were provided for. They tried to offer contacting whatever local authorities are possible to help you. Then, you figured you need information, so you started with the where what when and why. You were somewhere in North America at one of the debris cleaning sites that were in operation after the wars. You learned Shinook's war had ended recently and the world is still in a state of disarray. Now you are afraid to find out what year it is…but you need to know.

You had been inactive for 4 years. That is a first for you to realize you can stay dead that long in your constant state of being dead under the ocean. Had it not been for these workers trying to clean the ocean, you would not have woken up at all. The world is now aware of things such as Mortal Kombat, gods, demons, 'alien' species, and skilled earthrealm warriors. You figured a visit to Fort Charles or Sky Temple would not be a bad idea.

…

SHORTLY AFTER - FORT CHARLES

Fort Charles hosted a Special Force operative base and a refugee centre. You scurried through the masses at the front gate and asked the militia there to take you to the commanding officers. Of course the soldier laughed at you that you think you can simply meet commander Blade. You then warned them you knew Sonya personally and she will take corrective action if an earthrealm defender was displaced.

You were then reunited with what was left of your earthrealm allies, Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage as well as a blind Ronan who you recalled seeing at the second Tournament. It took months but you had been finally caught up to everything that happened to date.

Soon, you adorned your armour once again and participated in an ambush on Quan Chi. Cage and Sonya Blade proceed with the lead. You, on the other hand were holding the rear guard to prevent Smoke and Nightwolf from breaking the line you held. Though Jax broke through and you were too occupied to stop him.

Luckily, you received a signal that the mission was declared a success and your allies requested help. The remaining Brotherhood of shadows fled the battlefield so you dashed down to find your allies at the sorcerer's lair. You failed to notice Johnny though and spotted Hanzo on the floor. You were going to hold onto the man but Sonya Blade quickly called to you to help Johnny Cage who was barely healed and was surrounded in a puddle of his blood.

You healed the former actor to the point where he was standing up. Then you inspected the humanize forms of Kuai Liang, Jax and Scorpion, they did not look injured but mentally exhausted. You kneeled down and picked up Hanzo just enough so his head rested on your thighs. He was zoning in and out of consciousness and then he looked straight at you. He whispered your name, something you have not heard him say in years and brought a smile to your face.

And you told him, "I am right here with you, Sensei."

….…

A/N: Sorry Smoke fans, I portrayed Smoke with a sexist past only because when he first met Kitana, he called her Shao Kahn's housemaiden. Considering there were no women (warriors, at least) within the old Lin Kuei, it would not be a surprise if the previous Lin Kuei males looked down on women. I am not saying it is a good thing but it is a theory I have.


	7. From the Background of your Life

SHORTLY AFTER - SKY TEMPLE

The Sky Temple had turned into a place of refuge for those who knew of its existence. Though it was a significantly smaller refuge area and certainly not as organized compared to the SF bases. You temporarily made this your home so that you could care for the ex-revenants.

At first, you focused around the mental health of Jax and Hanzo as Kuai Liang was comatose. You did monitor the sleeping cyromancerand was surprised he had such a strong and kind face without the mask, a contrast to Bi-Han's rough but piercing facial features.

When the communication officer from SF, Vera Gemini, heard about Jax's whereabouts, she learned what she could from you to help monitor Jax's wellbeing. Slowly, the work was being transitioned out of your plate. It would seem Jax had a secret admirer all along.

Hanzo was, on the other hand, a broken man. In the span of days to come, he was either quiet or had fits of rage. He locked himself up in one of the training rooms at the Sky Temple. The monks were unable to access the room and was meant for hand to hand combat. It was laced with spell bindings which prevented him from teleportation. It was as if he was aware he was dangerous and should stay there.

Raiden had asked you to exclusively watch over Hanzo as you were the only person who can get relatively close enough to him without getting hurt from his outbursts, well actually, you did get hurt, you just heal right after.

When Hanzo was exhausted from lashing out, he would sit on the floor defeated and talk about how he wanted to end his life. He refused food and had loss body mass. It was impossible to reason with him and he ignored sympathy from you. Truth is, the emotions of dealing with the loss of his clan and family were fresh to him because he had developed another persona, Scorpion, who dealt with the emotions for 7 years.

At times, you wandered into the training room only to run face to face with Scorpion. Well, good news was Scorpion did not need to eat, bad news was, if you did not leave right away, he would set you on fire. The worst part was then you realized, people do not die from the fire, they die from the smoke.

It irritated you that Hanzo felt like a stranger. The problem was that you, yourself, also changed and for the worst. You decided you would try return to your roots and opt to do what you would have to done as a close friend and behave like what you two would have been like if you had never became ninjas. You waltz into the training room and poured a warm bucket of water over Hanzo who was lying on the floor, weakened by starvation.

He sprang up instantly and grabbed your collar, his eyes were that of a mad dog's.

You were unfazed and gave him a bland look as you said, "Be thankful I did not aim a hose at you, Sensei. It is difficult to bring you food when your scent deters everything."

"Then let me rot and die here," he replied without care and let go of your collar and plopped himself back on the floor. "Leave me, I have no purpose," he defiantly said.

You knew he can't die easily, not only do you refuse to allow that to happen but Scorpion also does not allow it. So you know you need the beast's support. The truth is, it is also hard for you to pretend to be as innocent as you were many years ago. So you crouched down and whispered, "If you are that broken, then hide in your shell and let Scorpion out," you hissed at Hanzo who was shocked you of all people who had always given him respect would point that out to him.

Then his eyes went pale and steam was releasing from his skin, his face turned extremely red, and then slowly, his face burned off until there was nothing but a burning skull glaring at you.

"I need Hanzo alive, you would agree?" You held your place and tried to strike a deal.

"Hanzo lives because I keep him alive as we speak," Scorpion hissed at you. "He is nothing without me! He has no purpose to fight nor live, not even for you."

"I will strike you a deal, if you win in a fight against me, I will not prevent you from being a part of Hanzo. But if I win, I need you to give up and disappear, you have nothing left here to hate."

And so, you engaged in a fierce fight against Scorpion and you made sure you dodged each spear he threw. The spells in the training room prevented him from teleporting which works in your favour ,but, if there was one thing Hanzo always had, it was speed. Eventually, Scorpion took an opportunity and pinned you to the corner. You started to express a significant amount of fear in your face and eyes when he gripped your arms and he was inches away from your face as he pressed you into the walls. You had no where to run. You even felt the sensations of burning and heat against your skin.

Scorpion blew a solid stream of fire at you. You screamed in agony as the flames spread on your body, your armour burning through and melting to your skin, he pinned you in some sort of bizarre embrace so you had no ability to shake off the flames. Your nerves spiking at uncomprehending levels. Your brain running at probably five times the amount of power it normally uses. Your body tried to heal almost as fast as you are burning out. You were not sure how long you were there as your brain almost refused to register anything else but pain and numbness. At the end, you did collapse from suffocation.

You were not sure how much time had passed but when you came back alive with your senses you curled up into a ball, your head submerged into the gap between your chest and knees. Your clothing burnt off into ashes on the floor around you, including the ashes of skin that was also burned off. Your nerves and senses went on overload and you could not move. Thankfully, only the corner of the room was burnt and not the entire Sky Temple.

Then the man before you places what remains of his partially burnt talbard on you, you flinched and then he spoke and it was Hanzo again, "Forgive my weakness, [y/n]."

You were glad all you can smell is inferno as you were sure that tabard has not been washed in a while. He was too weak to pick you up so he lied down beside you as you both slowly recovered.

…

DAYS LATER

Over the next few days, Hanzo was eating normally again and agreed he should not simply stay in the training room. Yet he also did not seem comfortable in the quarters he was assigned to which was a small patient room similar to a hospital bed. You offered that he stay with you as you had a guest suite due to your efforts you had done for the Sky Temple. It had a small living room, a bathroom, a kitchenette and a queen sized bed. Though, you slept on the couch so Hanzo can rest on the bed.

At least, the training room can now be cleaned and used by the monks

….

MONTHS LATERS

Hanzo began to take care of himself again and certainly looked easier on the eyes when he started trimming his hair and beard. Living with him was one of the best choices in your life as you felt your personality was becoming warm again like it were before the Shirai Ryu massacre.

Though, one day, as the two of you enjoyed a bottle of sake at your shared quarters, he asked, "Why did you associate yourself with that scum?"

"Who?" You asked, there were plenty of scumbags: Sektor, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung, Kano, etc. The list went on in your head.

"That scumbag that ruined everything!" He began to raise his voice.

"Who?" That list in your head did not change much.

"What are you? An owl?! That elder Sub-Zero, who killed me and my family!"

You rolled your eyes for a second and sighed that he could have been more precise. "I…originally met with him with intention to kill him…but I realized he was not to blame for your demise," you simply stated as Hanzo was still not in the right temperament to be reasoned with. "Your hatred should go towards the one who gave the order. Not the one who would suffer consequences if he did not carry it out to terms."

"It changes nothing, he chose to kill me knowing I had family!"

"Hear me out, I am not trying to justify his actions. But had the elders of the Tengu told me to execute Shirai Ryu, I would comply to some degree until the orders completely challenged my moral grounds because I knew the Shirai Ryu members and I do not wish to harm civilians. The Lin Kuei had disassociated themselves from the our clans those days. An order is an order, I can see the line between good and bad but to disobey is treason and would dishonour the wishes of the elders. We warriors and ninjas think we are something but when it comes down to it, we are but nothing."

"At least, you do not to harm civilians," he said sarcastically but then firmed his tone, "Next time, I will simply not be a ninja, I will lead and set the paths straight."

You turned a little to the side as you tried to hide your frustration, "…I worry that I am the closest thing to home you have left."

"…..You are," he admitted after a moment of silence. "I did not say here as long as I needed to because of medical reasons."

Your brows burrow registering what he may be implying underneath his statement. Admittedly, your resonating feelings for Bi-Han may have been the only reason you had not fallen head over heels for Hanzo these months. "I…had feelings for the elder Sub-Zero, I will admit. I cannot convince you what I know and he no longer walks this earth to defend himself and explain why he is less a scumbag."

With that, the two of you agreed you will not speak of the elder Sub-Zero to each other again.

There was an awkward pause but Hanzo finally spoke up as if to continue a thought that broke off earlier. "There are refugees here are willing to learn to fight for earthrealm. Many are without family. I will offer them to join me and become the next generation of Shirai Ryu."

"There is the danger that there could be refugees who came to their circumstance due to your actions as a wraith…" You stated what was on your mind but noted the guilt in his eyes. "I hope it is not the case that one of the students end up wanting to end their master for vengeance. That would make me very sad…to lose you again."

"Should that day come to pass, I would get what I deserve," Hanzo said amiably and then calmly held your hand. "But it will not prevent me from building a second Shirai Ryu. I would be honoured if you will join me, and stay….by my side."

You looked at him with a bit of surprise…yes you had always liked Hanzo, but ever since he was under your care, you saw the relationship with plutonic mindset. You never thought he would belong to you.

Your face when a little red as you began to speak, "It would be, how should I put it? Awkward. You and I go way back. After the 3 weeks of Rageful Tears, I have…um….I…..you see…I always endeared you from the background of your life. And, I was content, I would never seek to replace and I had a mentor and student relationship. Now we have a doctor and patient relationship. Either way, it feels…."

"That fate will always have us meet, again and again," he said with a clear conscience.

"I was going to say wrong," you looked up quickly trying to justify it.

"I am not blind. I was a man who fell for a woman of grace and elegance. I do not regret loving Kana but rather that I could not protect anyone. My days of teaching you are over…As you have not prepared yourself then, I will wait until your days of medical monitoring of me are over," he concluded and kissed your hand.

The two of you enjoyed a quiet evening that day discussing about the approaching future.

THREE WEEKS LATER

Hanzo was declared fit to leave the Sky Temple. That was a good thing since Kuai Liang just woke up and you would have been distracted trying to help both at once. Hanzo was not comfortable staying around the Sky Temple as he carried animosity towards the younger Sub-Zero. Personally, you stayed out of it, otherwise you found your conversations going no where and nothing comes out of it except for frustration.

You were charged with monitoring Kuai Liang who was still confined to the patient wing. The first few days was an emotional shocker for him but he regained his composure shortly after. The two of you began to hold more composed conversations. You decided today was a day where you should walk him out for some air around the park area at the Sky Temple.

"Once again, I owe you my gratitude," Kuai Liang smiled slightly at you with a soft gaze. It was such a gentle smile that probably would have melted your heart if it was not already focused on others. "There is one thing left on my mind," he continued. "It is a part of my duty to uphold the Lin Kuei. I have a responsibility to care after you."

"I appreciate the offer, but I need not burden you. I take care of myself better than most here," you replied by downplaying the situation, it did not occur to you he meant something deeper than that.

"I heard that you are leaving with Hasashi?" The cyromancer asked after a small pause.

"You are my last patient here," you nodded as the news of this had spread to a portion of the refugees. You felt guilty but you once again provided minimal information to him since Hanzo would not have been happy knowing details were released to the Lin Kuei. "I agreed to help him establish a second Shirai Ryu."

"…It is…shocking news. I am…pleased for you….while you have survived hardship, your heart remains kind. I would have thought you would have sought someone reflective of your kindness," he looked away for a moment.

"Haha! Your brother does not fall under the 'kind' spectrum. What you mean to imply that I have the worst taste in men," you joked and smiled although your gut is giving you warnings all over.

"Forgive me….that is not what I meant," he turned back to look at your eyes. "For a very long time, I had admired you from the background of your life. My only regret is that I had not the same courage as Bi Han did."

"Oh…" you paused, eyes surprised. You never noticed this man before you prior to the tournaments, but he was in your memory, a good man. If you had feelings for him, you would believe he would have made a gentler, kinder lover than Bi Han and even Hanzo. He even resembled you in some way. But opposites are typically what always attracts.

Right now, you cannot seem to figure out why this man before you, who not only is your patient as well as your previous lover's brother, would have romantic feelings for you. You worry it is because you would still believe that he is in vulnerable state. But then again if he had liked you for a long time, it would have meant you must have broken his heart when you first told him you had been with his brother.

"It…is too late now," Kuai Liang smiled at you as if he read your facial expressions and then turned around and began to walk in the direction in which you both came from, "You stated that I am in better condition than Hasashi and Agent Jax were when first awoke. If this is true, I will be heading out to carry out missions again shortly in the name of earthrealm. May we cross paths again."

…..

Regardless of your morning, it was a night to celebrate with some sake with Hanzo. You did not go anywhere fancy as the refuge did not have eateries or private areas. Your living room was as private as it gets. You warmed up the sake with hot water and then poured into the sake cups that was placed on the coffee table. He was coming home in a moment.

The door opens and there was something he hid behind him. He then proceeded to hide the object in the wardrobe near to the entrance and then sat beside you on the sofa as if there was nothing odd about it.

You decided you would play along so you handed him a cup of sake to enjoy. He downed it quite quick. On the other hand, you took your cup and leaned back to the sofa and sipped slowly on the sake. You can never understand why the men seemed to down it so quickly without savouring the flavour.

You looked at his cup and suddenly there were red stains. You grabbed his hand to inspect his palm which was full little wounds and blood. You were immediately aware the last time you had seen him with those wounds.

Hanzo scoffed that he was caught, "You should not worry for me. Your days of monitoring me are over."

Without giving you the opportunity to heal him, he then walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out what he had hidden. It is a bouquet of orange roses and you were shocked. You cannot say orange is your favourite colour, but it is a colour that carried more meaning for you. As he hands it to you, you can see blood on the thorns. Old habits don't change and he wouldn't do this just for anyone.

Hanzo leaned in and kissed your lips for the first time. When your lips separated, you set the bouquet aside and grabbed his hands with the palms faced up. Both his palms bled from clutching onto the rose stems too tightly. You leaned to kiss both of them and when you finished, the wounds were sealed. He sat down beside you and used his thumb to wipe away his blood from your lips and proceeded to lock lips with you.

A/N: this got too long so next chapter is the lemon!


	8. When You Play with Fire (mature)

It was like pressing a cup of hot tea at your lips, and those lips belonged to Hanzo. Those hands of his that touched your shoulders were so warm, almost too warm for comfort. You did recall that his physical examination reports indicated that the hellfire within him caused him to have a body temperature that would have been considered dangerously high for humans. This would make an interesting intimacy to say the least. Your thoughts were interrupted when he began to lean on you, which soon caused you to lie down on the couch. You are now quite aware what Hanzo planned to continue the course.

"Hang on, we have not really discussed our situation," you backed up and raised your hands defensively.

He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you up to him, faces within kissing proximity as he spoke, "It is not obvious? I am performing acts with you that will bind us."

"With your hellfire left unchecked, you will turn me into Yakitori…" You raised a valid concern and you looked away kind of embarrassed you may have said something that could kill the mood. 'Great job' you thought to yourself seeing that yakitori is grill chicken and that Tengu, as a clan, supposedly has cultural reference to birds.

"Do not be ridiculous-!" He blurted almost biting his tongue in the process. He recomposed himself and was somewhat gentle with a hint of desire when he whispered, "Look at me…."

You stopped with your doubts when you looked at his expression.

He continued, "This is new to you as to it is me. You know I will do you no harm…I still want us to…Would you..want-to try…."

You nodded, a blush creeped on your cheeks as you remembered that you have not heard Hanzo stutter for a very long time, not since the early days of the Shirai Ryu.

He smirked, and then leaned back on the sofa and once again recompose himself as he commanded,"Get over here."

You climbed into his lap, definitely felt like a heated car seat on high settings. You were mesmerized by his expression as he looked up at you with his lips parted. His desire evident as his hands roam on your back.

You both moved in for a kiss, tongues darted out to extend into each other's mouths. Hands began to map to bodies as if to memorize each others' shape and form. Soon you both began to tug at each other's articles when you both began to grind softly into each other.

In short order, Hanzo and you had finally discarded your last articles in between passionate and feverish kisses. You felt incredible amounts of heat emitting from his body, causing you to feel light headed, as if you were having heat stroke. Your eyes drooped down in a moment which you had lost control but then sprung wide with flushed cheeks from the sight of solid Shirai Ryu muscle. If asked, you were not going to lie, his form was very enticing. Promptly, he placed his hand on you chin and tilted his hold to have you face him.

He guided you into a seated position on the sofa. He got on his knees and then pushed your legs apart and began to massage them with care.

He began to stroke your stomach and his lips latched to one of your inner thighs. His tongue was making circles around your thigh as he sucked the skin. His lips moved to cover your lower privates. Soon, Hanzo's tongue lapped up and down along the opening. His fingers were pressed into your thighs to have you spread out.

His tongue probed your little pleasure spot and he gave the skin there light kisses and lightly sucked. One of his hands reached up to cup breast and gave the mound a light squeeze.

At first, you assumed this was just going to be something Hanzo would do for a few minutes until the boredom causes him switch to some other activity, but the man stayed in his spot and focused on pleasing you with his mouth alone. That warmth….the softness of his lips…and his curiosity of his tongue…

You soon discovered you were angling you body instinctively to draw closer to your completion. You moved your feet till the archways rested on top of Hanzo's strong and very warm shoulders. Your hands cupped the back of his head where his hair was tied into a slick ponytail. It felt as though something was building up within you and your cheeks burned with heat.

You then felt two digits slid into your opening to as far as it can possibly go, right near to that bundle of nerves located deep within. The beckoning of his fingers and the ministrations of his tongue being the only thing you can register.

The passing of time must have felt faster to you than it was to him as you spent much of it moaning but he looked at you with passion, patience and desire.

Uncontrollably, you in rapid successions softly said 'Oh' multiple times and your head leaned back as you shook, eyes shut tight as your body pulsed with ecstasy. You felt drowsy at the end of the wave and struggled to sit straight. The sweet spot below becoming incredibly sensitive as Hanzo continued to probe and suck the small nub while he withdrew his fingers.

When he pulled away with his back turned, he reached over to grab a paper towel across the room and wiped his arm where a trailing fluid trickled from his palm towards his eyelids felt heavy and the only thing that kept you barely awake was registering that you had full view of his buttocks as he had his back facing you.

He turned half way to look at you and beckoned with his hand for you to follow him and then extended his hand out waiting for you to grasp it. "Come here…" he said.

You carefully got up and placed your hand in his. He brought you to the bedroom which you have not walked into for months. He lifts you up to sit on top of the makeup dresser in the room which the surface had been barren since he had no use of it. He leaned in to kiss along your neck and then trailing towards the chest. Your hand dug into his hair as he sucked on your nipple. One of his hands was wrapped around your waist and his other hand reached down and he readied his manhood.

He guided the tip against your entry, rubbed the foreskin into the wet juices along the entry folds of your lower body. He pushed forward to fill you up and then rocked back and forth with his hip so that both of you would comfortably fit into each other.

You moaned into his ear as he pushed himself fully into you. He grunted and gasped as he hit the end of the cavern also unprepared for your reactive clenching of your lower regions. His eyes darts into random locations in response from the pleasure of being engulfed in the tight warmth. Steadily, his hands focused on holding your hips and he began to glide in and out.

He repositioned his stance to something more comfortable for him which enabled him to thrust in full motions. Your arms wrapped around his neck as you panted against the pulsations. He then leaned his head forward so your lips, tongues and breaths connected.

As the intensity increased, the lightheadedness returned. Almost instinctively, he pulled back and kissed you at your brow and then slowed down for a moment. You knew exactly why as you felt like you were going to faint from the heat stroke caused by your proximity to his heated body. Each time he rocked his hips, your chest collides against a very warm broad chest. You hope that future session with him would something you both can adjust and adapt to.

He picks you up off the dresser as you rest your body against his chest for a brief time, during which, you felt like you were stuck inside a sauna for more than the recommend time. He moved swiftly while still within you and brought you to the soft mattress of your bedroom, which he had been occupying for some time now.

As you laid down on the sheets, your eyes drift to the bed side table where you noticed lubricant. It would appear he did plan to go this far with you. As he joins you on the bed, he avoided direct chest to chest contact with back instantly felt the coolness of the sheets and your hands reached to grip fabric.

He became quite aware of how his physical body had changed ever since he came back from the dead. His excitement of the current activities probably raised his body temperature even more from the start.

He pulled himself out momentarily as you made a discontent sound and hoped he wasn't going to stop just because of the difficulty of intercourse. You got up on your side slightly, propped up on the elbow. He made a gesture telling you to stay put. He laid down be on the side behind you. He gripped and raised the thigh of yours that was not pressed into the bed sheets, then adjusted his body angle, re-positioned himself again and pressed that heated rod into you again.

You moaned as the heat of his groin transferred to the rest of your body, at least now you didn't feel as if you were going to pass out. Since you were getting used to his size and the interaction, he picked up pace and slammed hard into you. You felt his hip bones hit your buttocks roughly, which by now were a bright pink colour partly due to how hard his body slapped against yours and partly due from the exchanged heat.

You twitched when you felt your body tense, your lower regions clutched on Hanzo and he slowed down for a moment to enjoy the reactive grip you had on him. His mouth now forming the 'o' shaped and he moaned loudly against you. Your head shook left and right and you bit back the urge to cry out, the reaction happened for a few seconds and when it stopped, it started to feel very wet down there and you knew that was all you. He laughed a little as he felt accomplished that you just came on him, despite the difficulty of making love with him. He pulled out in preparation to change positions.

You lie on the bed chest down to cool yourself since your back had a chance to cool down.

Hanzo climbed on top of you, careful not to press his body flush to you. He grabbed his length, tapped it between your buttocks and his other hand had a hold of one of your rear cheeks with the thumb pressed again your anal region. "Would you try that?"

"Mmm…" You fumbled and looked away for a second in shyness about how open he was to exploring everything there was to you. You turned your head to look at him briefly, "I have not tried that, but I trust you fully in that regard."

You felt Hanzo wrap his hand around your chin to raise your face up and back arched. You felt a wetness apply on the rims of your anal entry. You turned your head and saw Hanzo had gently applied lubricant against his other hand and then bringing that liquid onto your other hole and rubbing the rim.

He positions you so your rear was in the air and you were on your elbows with him kneeled behind you. He then reached for his manhood and you feel him rock into in, a strong resisting pain occurred when he pushed in a little followed by a burning sensation overwhelmed you when he pulled out the slightest only to try to push in more. You felt so much more heat in this position coming from him. This feeling repeated itself and you wondered how much more stretching you can handle.

You held your breath and struggled to whisper, "Sensei…"

"I am not your Sensei anymore…hush," he leaned down and breathed into your ear and stroked your hair. "Breathe…Do not let yourself tense."

It felt like time stopped as he continued to expand into your backside. He continued to ease your discomfort dispite the intrusions. When he made his way in and his balls and hips finally made contact with you, you felt his tip was pressing and manipulating your insides causing parts to compress and press into pleasure spot. You gave out a breath in realization this part would be where the reward comes into play.

His one hand was on your shoulder, the over was on your waist. You know even without seeing because you can feel it. You He began to rock slowly as your body was still gripping on him tightly.

Each time he rocked back, that burning sensation intensified and as he pushed forward, you felt your core wanting to let him into and accept him completely. His hand that was previously on your shoulder, reached under and stroked your other entry that was now abandoned. You whimpered in pleasure as you felt his finger rub the small nub but then the two of his fingers slipped into the abandoned entry and hooked in as far as they can go, further intersecting with his full hard length on the other side.

You cried out, he whispered to you, "Hush…the walls are thin." It was kind of a funny statement from him as the walls between the rooms were thin and then the wall between your entries were also thin. You nodded without composure.

That was said easier than done, he was plunging in more roughly than before into you while his fingers were made vicious tapping motions that was driving you near to the point of sounding feral. Your cries were muffled but loud. Then his fingers disappeared and you took a little breather to look at him. Your eyes went wide with anticipation when you he took off his head sash with both hands and used to wrap around your lips to aide in your silence and to add some eroticism to your session.

You still felt his hard heat rod ravage your rear. Then his fingers moved back to where they were previously as if it was hornet going back into its nest and continued to tap in forceful motions. You continued to cry out in a muffled voice every now and then.

"[Y/n], I will not hold back….prepare yourself," he breathed out raggedly.

He then pushed harder than before and where his body connected with you made loud clapping sounds until he released his hot load in. He groaned loudly, also forgetting that the walls were not soundproof. He shook and shuddered while connected within in you and his fingers stopped for a moment as his reached his edge and he lost his focus. Your body reacted and clamped on him tightly everywhere. You felt heat being filled inside you, something you did not think was possible to feel during intercourse, but he was so warm. When he pulled out, you can still feel the warmth of his fluids inside your back.

He climbed out promptly out of the bed and headed to the bathroom, you missed him instantly but reminded yourself his presence is still here as you felt the warm goo slowly seep out of you. He came back right beside you but he returned promptly with some wet hand cloths and helped you clean up. You were embarrassed but you were also unprepared tonight was the night you finally made love to him.

He rolled to the side beside you on his back and pulled your arm with him until you were side by side. You were less capable of moving not out of physical exhaustion but from the heat stroke.

"This bed belonged to you, I had used it all this time, wanting to share it with you….for that, you have my apologies," he stated as he pulled you near his arms, close enough that he can feel your presence, far enough so your body can cool down.

"Then you mean,…when exactly-?" You removed the bandana around your mouth promptly, surprised this meant he did have feelings for you at some point and had to know the answer.

"Shortly after spending time with you at this Temple. When you admitted you had an attraction towards another man, it sealed your fate."

You recalled when that happened, that was the last time you both ever spoke of Bi-Han again…Bi-Han will always have a spot in your heart but Hanzo had always had a reserved spot.

"Do not tell me that envy is your driver?" You teased a little with some last burst of energy, careful not to mention names to ruin the moment.

"That is irrelevant, it is in the past…" he grabbed your hand and kissed the palm and placed it against his pounding heart.

"You feel like lava, you should know that."

He chuckled for a moment and then became serious once again, "You spoke of formality…I have one other formality in mind eventually. That is…If you would agree to it."

"My mind cannot keep up at present if you do not go straight to the point…"

"I speak of marriage."

"Oh? We are suddenly so formal?"

"I do not seek an agreement this instant," he swallowed some pride, neither wanting to sound desperate or forceful to you when you were technically not on top of your game.

"Then…I will give you an answer when the new Shirai Ryu becomes established," you sheepishly replied.

"You have wit and great beauty, always had. If we must separate for moments, then return back to me. If you become lost, I will find you, again and again."

"Mmmm…," you smiled stupidly almost, you did not have anything really to say to that as he never was playful with you from day one. You were burning out and then remember everything going pitch black.

…..

2 YEARS AFTER - NEW SHIRAI RYU TEMPLE, HIMALAYAS

You had been with Hanzo for some time after finding an abandoned temple in the Himalayas and turning it into the location of the second generation of Shirai Ryu. Hanzo's condition had greatly improved with the befriending of Kenshi, who made visits every now and then.

You remembered how simple it was for the short while at the beginning when it was really just you and Hanzo at the grounds before the students began to appear. Then eventually, one…another, more appeared. At first it felt like, at least to you, that you adopted children with Hanzo. In reality, one of the first children was a young boy named Forest Fox, who looked nothing like you or Hanzo as the boy was of African decent, but you treated him like family.

Now, there are a few dozen students and more show up at the doors each week. Eventually, as the population increased, it got to the point where it felt like a large family and you cannot keep track of names. Week by week, your routines re-adjust to accommodate an increasing population and eventually, you shifted responsibilities between the clan.

You have done various things from cleaning to cooking, to healing and training and now it has got to the point where you were more focused on healing and gathering supplies on a daily basis.

The times where you were alone with Hanzo seem to constantly diminish. Now, you see him mostly at meal times, the occasional visit to you due a sustained injury, and, of course, at the end of the night since you both shared a bedroom.

You had opportunities to figure out how to make love without causing discomfort to each other. Namely, that he has on one occurrence or two caused you to overheat and faint.

The stress of being a master while re-establishing territory during these times did weigh heavily on Hanzo. In the recent days, you had caught him Hanzo speaking and arguing with himself while you both were in the grandmaster chambers alone, but you knew he was arguing with his other persona, Scorpion. It would seem they constantly are in conflict for dominance.

One day, you had some free time so you figured you should hone your skills. The training room should have been empty, giving you time and opportunity to touch up on using the scythe, which lately had been collecting dust. Now that you are at the Shirai Ryu compounds, you and Hanzo agreed that you were not going to further confuse lessons by mixing in Tengu techniques to the pupils. You were happy for that moment alone, reminiscing the good days of being Kremnine. As you trained, you noticed out of the corner of your eye that you were being watched.

"You need to un-see what you saw just now," you said as you halted your training. You knew who it was, it was Fox, who peeked his head out from his hiding spot which was behind a column in the training room.

"Why? " the young boy revealed himself and ran up to you. While he was young, he was rather tall for his age and likely to catch up to your height within in a year or two. "And how come you fight so differently right now with a scythe?"

"I am Tengu, it is not surprisingly I would know different techniques," you admitted as you never swore in to the Shirai Ryu. These days, you wore an assasin's robe with the Shirai Ryu symbols and did not quite reveal what you were before to the students. "Do you not have a session with Master Hasashi today?"

"It's just history….Why can't I learn that from you instead? Master Hasashi get sooo….wound up, so I snuck out of class," Fox somewhat complained but then got very timid at the tail end of the conversation. "He called himself, Scorpion, is that right?"

"There is no denying that Master Hasashi is harsh, I would know because I used to be his student. He did not treat me much better back then. Though, you should learn the history among along all the clans that once occupied these territories," you replied and downplayed the situation. This is not good if Scorpion is appearing again, you gave your word to not get in his way when you lost a match to him back at the Sky Temple.

"Come here, Fox," hissed a demonic voice similar to that of Hanzo's. The boy immediately hid behind you as soon as Scorpion teleported in front of you. You did not know the details behind that history lesson, perhaps, Hanzo had to speak to his worst moments and lost control of his rage. You dreaded the day you would interact with the hellspawn with a burning skull.

"I will give you a history lesson now," Sneered Scorpion as he tilted his head. "This Tengu scum before you is nothing but a betrayer…deceiving Hasashi to believe his joy can overpower me."

"The circumstances made it impossible for me to remain committed to the Tengu. I have not betrayed Hanzo, nor this clan," You defiantly hissed because you did not like how he spoke to you that way in front of a pupil, and your favourite one. Poor Fox seemed confused with the interaction you were having with the hellspawn because every pupil knew you and Hanzo were together and they thought of you as the grand mistress.

"We have an agreement, you and I. You do not belong here [y/n]," Scorpion then turned his head to burn his eyes into yours. He revealed the kunai spear in hand, signaling he was making a valid threat and ready to fight you if needed. "Return to the site of old village of the Shirai Ryu, I will greet you there. Then, you will see clearly that it was your doings that contributed to the extinction of the first clan!"

Your eyes widen as you recalled the gate door you had locked up the night before the Shirai Ryu massacre. It was a memory of yours that was always left unresolved. Yet, he knew!-

….

A/N: If you have not read the comics, Forest Fox is the boy who befriends Takeda. This timeline is prior to Takeda's arrival.


	9. All that is left of the Men I love

Thankfully, Fox was in the room, else you would trust that you and Scorpion would likely faced off. If experience has taught you anything, Scorpion faired better than you do in confined spaces. After a tense moment of glaring into the soulless depths of pallid eyes, you let out a breath of relief when the wraith simply turned around and left the room. After all, burning down this second Shirai Ryu was not it's goal.

Young Fox was trembling, overcome with fear that he could have been caught between the crossfire. You held the boy's hand like he was your own child and walked him back to the sleeping quarters where all the trainees stayed.

When you went back to the grandmaster's quarters, Hanzo was himself again and was mediating but yet had his brows burrowed as he likely was reflecting on Scorpion's actions moments ago. While Hanzo and Scorpion act to their accordance, they retain each other's memory and they criticize each other's actions harshly. There is no point in lying, so you interrupted his meditation and assured that you will prove your innocence and were not intentionally instrumental to the death of first Shirai Ryu. Hanzo seemed to have conflicted feelings hearing you speak of that tragedy that forever changed him. He reluctantly respected your wish and made sure you had enough supplies as you set foot outside the Shirai Ryu grounds, though it would be obvious he will join you shortly against his own will as Scorpion.

...

NEW TERRITORIES

The lands these days are in constantly warring states between several rival clans including the red dragon and black dragon. You were making your way out to the new territories alone. The skies got dark early as it was the start of spring and it was either windy or raining at night. It was a windy night tonight and there was one stop you did want to make along the way. The grave you made for Bi-Han…

Though before you actually got there, you suddenly saw a group of Tengu. You couldn't believe it. You remained unseen using the shadows to your advantage just to be sure it is safe. After all, there were 15 of them there and heavily armed.

You heard the laughing and the joking so you figured they were not out on a mission. You did miss those days you use to have with your old Tengu teams, comprised of both male and female. You were glad some of the Shirai Ryu were getting along together like that back at the temple. Though, they would always fall dead silent when you appeared. After all, you were the grand mistress in their eyes.

As you paid attention to this group of Tengu, one of the members stood out because he wore distinctive gear. It is the new Kremnine. Well, this will be awkward, had you remained with the clan, you would still be the Kremnine as you were invulnerable for the most part. You decided you can communicate with this group you found. You lowered your scythe to ensure you did not look like a threat and the group members froze at the sight of you emerging out of the woods.

"Who are you?" Asked one of them.

"I am the former Kremnine. I ask to be taken to your leaders, I will speak to Wu Lae," you bowed.

You immediately noticed a few whispering to each other, 'that's THAT Kremnine!' Even without the mask these days, you stuck out like a sore thumb.

"I am the clan's new Kremnine," the young lad with the gear proudly spoke.

You reached to shake his hand, he seemed to first reach out too but then he all too soon took advantage of your proximity and stabbed you though the heart with a small blade concealed under the wrist.

You gasped and then fell down right away and dropped your scythe in the process. You barely made out the sounds but now you realized you were not so welcomed with the Tengu.

"We weren't prepared to run into her! " said one of the voices.

"Wu Lae orders were to capture her no matter what," followed by another.

You wound heals up and you were slowly reaching for your scythe up but one of the scout quickly stabs you in the neck cutting off your air supply which caused your death once again.

"Its working, keep killing her every few seconds until we prepare a transport. The Red Dragon promised much for her price!" Shouted yet another voice.

There goes another stab through your back and lungs. This torturous moment of pain as you felt non-stop death mingled with the dulling feeling of being betrayed carried on for what felt like an eternity. In reality, it was probably for several minutes. You felt your consciousness drift to the point where you started seeing flashes between the real world and another crimson world where there was a platoon and several portals before you. While you were sure you had never stepped foot in this foreign realm before, it looked all too familiar and too real.

Yet, you were immobile and gasped hard as you were overwhelmed from existing on two planes subconsciously. It was as if something or rather someone can hear your pain and an ominous black shadow suddenly approached you in that portal room. You know who that was and you were unprepared to cross paths with him again…Noob Saibot.

"I have spent years looking for you," the shadows gathered and took up into his full wraith that walked towards you. He rested his hands on your shoulders to inspect you.

You were trying to talk to him but open found yourself unable to due to your pain. You thoughts were preoccupied by the fact that you were being painfully and repeatedly stabbed in the abdomen, lungs or heart back in the real world.

"Where are you? Tell me and I will find you," inquired the wraith.

You still did not want to give out your location but that pain…you clamped your lips tight and trembled. Yet the wraith held still and continued his hold of you as if silently telling you to be logical and realistic that you need rescue.

He was correct. You had no obligations to protect those Tengu who were hurting you. So with all you can muster, you whispered, "Help me…"

You felt instant relief when you can feel yourself brought back into the living world and the pain ceased to continue. The shadow wraith appeared in the same place as you and hastily slaughtered everyone around you. You would have wanted to tell him to show mercy but right now you could not care less.

When the blood bath stopped, you curled slightly into a ball and shook since you were literally covered in pretty much everyone's blood and bits of flesh. Noob Saibot seated you upwards and then sat down himself beside you so that he was able to wrap arms around your back to sooth you.

"We must move," he said and picked you up bridal style and warped the both of you in front of a small lake nearby. He set you down and you limped towards the waters as your nervous system was still registering the pain you had recently experienced. You were annoyed that your armour was shredded for a better lack of term as the holes almost made you feel nude. Usually, your armor had modular compartments to piece them back together, for situations like this, and have it conceal holes but this was beyond repair. You clumsily placed your hand on your chest to cover your body.

"Where is it?" He asked. He was referring to your extra cached sets of armour. Due to your ability to survive and the amount of deaths you had experienced, you had always kept extra armour sets buried around containing a change of clothes.

"Behind the fountain," you croaked as your throat still had the taste of your blood in it. Your hands dove into the cold water and you drank to wash down the coppery aftertaste. You did not pay much attention to Bi Han but he warped away to your knowledge as he knew the fountain you spoke of was the one where you both first met.

The water was cold, almost freezing so you hurriedly removed bits of your torn armour off now that your were submerged all the way to the shoulders.

Shortly, Bi Han returned and settled your clothes down on the ground next to the lake. By now your body was 100% except just bloody cold. Your eyes met and it was if he never wanted to tear his eyes away. You finally looked down and then walked towards the edge so you can reach for the new outfit. As you grabbed the appendages, you turned around so Bi Han can only see your back exposed above the water as you dressed yourself.

"You left without a trace, plucked away from me. I now find you here living your earthrealm years…" He finally spoke and all you felt his eyes on you.

"A few years went by…I would be different. You are not an exception," you said as you finished changing and then got out of the water and clutched your body to warm yourself up. You were avoiding eye contact with him but then he handed something over to you: his talberd as he always remembered how you disliked cold.

You took the black vest and warped it around yourself, it was still like wearing a large scarf but it was better than being without it. You looked at him and tried to look into his eyes which were a little hard to spot since his pupils were completely white, unlike that piercing blue it used to be.

"I am still that of Noob Saibot," he cocked his head. He folded his arms and his chin raised up, looking down at you with half lidded eyes, just like he often did those years ago. "And, I have been designated as the elder god's champion."

"The Elder gods have a horrible sense of humour to choose you," you tilted your head at him, your expression unfriendly as you noted his ghastly appearance. "They could have made you look more…human."

He chuckled, "…7 years ago you came to look for me and begged the elder gods to have me restored. Now it is my duty to eliminate all those who threaten you."

You stared at him with hollow eyes as a false wall of defence, though you were in disbelief internally…yes, you did really liked…no, you knew you had fallen for Bi Han during that time. You do believe you would be bold enough do such a thing…except…weren't you 'dead' dead at the time? "You may have confused me for someone else's efforts. I am positive that I was not amongst the living."

He made sinister chuckle, he always made it so obvious when he felt that he knew more than you did, "Each time your life ends, your soul returns to the same place where I was restored. You saw that place again just now. It was there you begged the gods to have mercy on my soul," he spoke, rather collected. "Then after…you never remember any of it…."

This intrigued you a little, after all there were gaps in time where you had no idea what happened to your soul. That and, you have the feeling he is no longer brainwashed by Quan Chi any more.

The shadow wraith continued on, "Your gaze toward me lacks warmth. Did you think about how I had suffered? The fact that you cease to remember what we had for four years, then you return only to my murderer's arms."

You should be thankful that the Bi-Han you always known was not a vengeful man. If you could have changed one quality about Hanzo, it would be that. Another thing that was consistentant about Bi-Han was the reflection of loneliness in him and his pride. Something that secretly drew you to him years ago but you would never tell him that as he would also deny he would be lonely without you.

"I expected that the detective would have brought proof?" You piqued as he was always the type to prove his point.

"Return with me [Y/n] and you will see," he extended his hand to you. Even looking at his hand, a dark smoky ooze flowed out of it. It quite honestly was not appealing to touch.

"I have another task at hand, Noob Saibot. I am afraid, running into another Kremnine that wants to sell me off to the Red Dragon is problematic." You replied with little emotion and then took off the talberd and passed it back into his hand. "Scorpion is enroute to meet with me."

You knew you disappointed the shadow warrior by doing that little discourtesy, but unfortunately you have troubles trusting him as you do Scorpion.

Noob Saibot circled back in front of you somewhat menacingly as he returned to his egotistic voice, "That's it? Not even a thank you?"

"Should I say, thank you for allowing me to leave?" You whipped your high ponytail out of the way with your hand in a rude manner as you had enough of his prideful behaviour and walked right passed him.

Your gut gave you some strong feelings, but you walked out of the forest digesting the information about how you were with Noob Saibot for those odd 4 years in the so called Void to which you have no recollection about. You walked off and kept increasing the distance from you and him, you can feel his eyes burning into the back of your head. You turned to look from afar and saw that his chin tilted down almost as if there was a sorrow that he refused to express, but not long before he vanished into thin air.

…...

SHORTLY AFTER

You made it back on the main roads and shortly a yellow clad ninja can be seen from afar. Hanzo,…no it was Scorpion, rather, who approached you riding on a hell horse. You had a rather unimpressed look to your face and you were still wet from that cold bath. That, and you were wondering how the hell did he get a hell horse?

"What happened to you?" The fire wraith said without a sense of concern as he pulled the horse to a stop.

You shrugged as you were not quite in the mood to answer. You simply climbed up the horse and sat behind. The wraith looked at you for moment and you can never read his intentions as he was spontaneous. Then he straightened up and began to order the horse to move.

"Hanzo Hasahi and I share bodies, you have no means to get rid of me, and I have no means to get rid of you. Eventually, we will have to cooperate," he said to you.

"Hmmm…is that admittance of how you would definitely have me killed if I did not have healing abilities? You have been around me long enough to know me yet you still harbour so much resent," You now know you have new enemies to focus on: the Tengu and the Red Dragon. You highly doubt Scorpion will want to work with either of them. You admitted your recent situation to him about how the Tengu have an active deal with the Red Dragon for your capture.

"The only person who has the right to kill you will be me," the wraith angrily spat...what an odd wraith, it is not as if he could.

"You can conclude that after you take me to Wu Lae. As for you, you left the outpost in a weakened state of defence without you nor I there! Is this how you intend to protect the new Shirai Ryu?"

"Hmmph, a miscalculation now on my part," Scorpion sneered.

The two of you continued to bicker at one another as Scorpion undoubtedly treated you differently from Hanzo. Though your pointless banter was interrupted when Scorpion and you were dodging arrows as you approached the Tengu Outpost. The hell horse smashed itself into the gates and scattered into ashes. Scorpion was quick to warp you and him past the gate into the defence lines. You were too busy defeating all your brethren to pay focus on the nostalgia of being back with your clan.

"Hold it!" Screamed out an all too familiar voice. It was Wu Lae, who was surrounded by a group of elites. Scorpion was about to charge in and slay them but you gripped his arm and figured if you can end this problem peacefully, you will. After all, so far, neither of you actually killed anyone here on site…yet.

Soon, together with Wu Lae and Scorpion, settled down at a tea room. It was typical amongst warrior and ninja clans to do a tea ceremony to express good will, though you refused to drink the tea and the wraith had no desire for such.

You expressed your disappointment of being attacked by your own kin and demanded some justification to those actions. Wu Lae had troubles looking at you in the eyes until he admitted, "That treatment was inhumane, I do not disagree….but it was the treatment that was intended for you years ago when the Lin Kuei Cyborgs demanded that you to be disabled and brought into their lab. There, a device would have been attached to the back of your head, set to kill you at a frequency so you could be studied without resistance…I could not agree with it at the time."

"Ooohh? You find it acceptable now?" You raised an eyebrow noticing his use of past tense.

"Your abandonment of the clan had made us all suffer. You had never had to be the leader in any way! I was the one who protected your identity all those years! I was the one who to had to evaluate and pick our allies. Even now, your mind is still attached to the days when we were allied to the Shirai Ryu when it was nevertheless meant to be a long term plan. I was the one who made the hard calls during the Mortal Kombat invasions. Who did you think kept this clan together? Me! I had to make sacrifices and the unspeakable deals with the allies so we may survive."

One thing became clear, nothing in way of the Tengu was ever for your benefit. You digested the words thrown at you by your uncle. It always boiled down to be about survival of the Tengu. You casted your own feelings aside for a moment and changed the topic, "And as for the elders? What say did they have?"

"The originals were eliminated. You think they were capable to satisfy Red Dragon demands? The new elders are discussing the terms for your handover as we speak…I am sorry [Y/n], but this is how we stay alive."

"Why do I get this feeling that you are trying to bid me off when I am not even your prisoner?" You hissed and turned to look at a certain direction knowing it would be the tent in which the elders would hold their secret meetings. As if Scorpion read your mind, he immediately warps out of the room.

Your eyes suddenly grow distant and unempathetic as you processed the current situation, then you turned to Wu Lae, "By the time I have finished this sentence, your new board would have been exterminated."

"You would destroy your own people?!" Wu Lae raised his voice as his elites gathered into a formation around you.

"This is how I will stay free," You responded with the same nuance that your uncle gave you. You immediately blocked an incoming attack from the elites and then faced them all. You had picked up agility from Hanzo, calculativeness from Bi-Han and some level of ruthlessness from Scorpion over these years. Those elites were shortly dispatched by you one by one.

As you finished with the last one, you turned noticed Scorpion showed up back into the tea room and had just knocked down Wu Lae who is now trembling on the floor. You took a second to register that Scorpion just protected you before Wu Lae was about to take an opening to stab your back with his twin scythes.

Scorpion peeled off his mask to reveal the flaming skull and was ready to blast your uncle to smithereens, you intervened and burned your arm in the process. Though it stung to unspeakable depths and the smell of your burnt flesh covered the room, you held your ground to ironically protect your uncle. The wraith stayed quiet and then backed off your fight.

"Treat this as a return of efforts when you allowed me to leave the clan years ago," you turned to Wu Lae and then shook the ashes off your previously arm that had completely healed up by now. "We are done here."

"You …are free to go," Wu Lae graciously spoke.

"That's kind, after most of the Tengu have been defeated," You sarcastically replied. "If you ever hunt me down, I will not stop till I finish you…Goodbye Wu Lae."

...

OUTSIDE THE TENGU OUTPOST

You and Scorpion left the outpost hastily. The timing couldn't be any better, the sun would rise soon and you both would make it back to the Shirai Ryu Temple without the students taking notice.

"You are still a target for the Red Dragon, for whatever means they have for you. The Tengu will rebuild and continue to be a nuisance," the wraith advised you once you both were about a few hundred feet away.

"I do not doubt, but did you not had a question to ask Wu Lae regarding the past? Walking back now and telling them we forgot to ask a question about the massacre seems rather embarrassing," you looked up at the hellspawn who was walking side by side with you. It was as if it was a whole different day.

"Hmmmph! It is not obvious? They betray you so easily, and disposed who cannot perform to their expectations. These cowards no doubt aided to the destruction of my clan and family."

"Ooh? As for myself, am I still marked for a beating?" You inquired.

"I have been around you long enough to know what you are," he said before his closed his eyes for a moment and ceased movement.

You were a few steps ahead of him now and turned to look at him, now it was the eyes of Hanzo looking back at you. They seemed so trusting, so comforting and at peace. It lulls you into a soft smile in response, though you were internally in turmoil.

The hard truth is…the hints that Wu Lae dropped to you moments ago had filled the pieces of the puzzle you were missing and you figured out what happened somehow to the Shirai Ryu massacre. Flashbacks happened rapidly before your eyes as you made sense of everything that has occurred leading up to this point.

…..

FLASHBACKS

…'I was the one who protected your identity all those years! I was the one who to had to evaluate and pick our allies, while even now, you are still stuck mentally to the days when we were allied to the Shirai Ryu!'...

As you suspected Wu Lae had always known you a child of Quan Chi's and the Tengu had long decided the Lin Kuei were the benefiting allies over the Shirai Ryu. They agreed to the Lin Kuei cause and began to dissociate from the Shirai Ryu to in order to secure a future conversation of alliance to a more 'superior' clan. During the night before the massacre when Hanzo gave the order to seal up the gates, you were someone who put the plans at risk and had to be dealt with.

….Wu Lae took a minute to inspect the signatures, Hanzo turned his attention to you and called you by your name. He picked up your hand and kissed the other side of the palm and you felt was odd; he never behaved that way in front of you before…

This could not have been Hanzo but rather a shapeshifter whose goal was to distract you when you should have been inspecting at the same scroll that Wu Lae appeared to be reading. Wu Lae had betrayed you then already and tipped off that you cared greatly for Hanzo Hasashi. Only one shapeshifter in disguise would be eager to greet you and kiss your hand, your real father, Quan Chi.

Since you were at the Shirai Ryu on site leading up to the massacre, everything looked sound as you locked the gates and so you had head back with the team and encouraged everyone for a nice night off to get some rest.

…You volunteered to help clear out the Shirai Ryu village as an effort to prevent contamination and bacterial outbreak from all the decaying corpse. The villains behind the Shirai Ryu massacre set everything to flames, so while you were there, you could not even help distinguish bodies on site. Every supposed female corpse made you think it could have been Kana, every body of a small child made you think it could be Jubei…

You were too young, too clueless to even consider betrayal within at the time. Anyone fitting a description of Kana and Jubei were first of the fatality list. Then the rest of the clan was killed off within the village boundaries, some sooner than others if they got in the way.

…That gate Hanzo asked you to close, you chased it down and noticed bodies along the way. To your horror, since you locked it up, there were dead Shirai Ryu sprawled in agonizing expressions at the gate.

Finally there was the mixed of who did not fit the description to Kana and Jubei and the cowards who ran for their lives only to be finished off. They resembled nothing of Kana nor Jubei so it really did not matter if they were burnt or not.

Then in your life, came Bi Han, someone who took away the void in your heart momentarily.

…'Your clan should break your deals while it is possible…The Lin Kuei will ask for you to join its ranks in the next phase of cyberization as part of a trade off'…

Of course the Tengu, in their arrogance and desire to be sheltered by a allied clan, failed to realize the Lin Kuei leaders wanted to cyberize the clan in favour of artificial immortality. During the official opening day of the first Mortal Kombat Tournament, Bi-Han left you early in the morning and had his meeting where he was assigned to have you captured so that your healing abilities can be studied and replicated. He could not fulfill that mission even though he was the perfect candidate to disable you until you could be taken to the labs. He would not be able to escape his own fate of being converted to a cyborg but he wanted you to be free and escape a fate worse than death.

….

END FLASHBACK

Your vision moved back to focus on Hanzo. You came to realize you have no strength to ever admit this to him and yet realized he would hold resentment towards you forever that you share the blood of his family's murderer. You could not take away this moment of inner peace from him, something that had been without for a very long time, and it is enough to suppress his other persona. Hanzo was a hot head, always was, he was never as level headed as you were.

You have been targeted as an asset, always have. Escape to the ends of earthrealm and wishing for a peaceful life seems like a pipe dream. Sooner or later you would draw out the attention of the Red Dragon and right now the Shirai Ryu clan is too young, most of the students are not yet ninja. They would not withstand an ambush or a onslaught.

Everything now seems to clear to you in this ironically tranquil moment that you overlooked a hill during sunrise. You stared into those relieved black eyes, and you realized that you must choose your fate…

…

A/N: won't let any interactive stories so I have to make one a main ending and another's a secondary ending. Take a guess, it will be fun (horny). I, on the other hand, can't guarantee everyone will read both endings so I want to say this here now that I do want to start off giving out my thanks for all the positive comments and kudos to keep me writing. I humbly thank everyone for all the encouragement and positive reactions to the romance.

I also apologize for the long wait, Many little things happened including to needing surgery, stupid O/S updates that caused the writing program to not work but I am all good now.

Now admitedly, I will probably be done writing for a while when this story ends. Because, frankly, I mostly wrote Mortal Kombat XXX stories and I also will run out of ideas. Lol! I may revise 'We are in a Romance Are we Not?' Into a Noob x Reader since I love the Bi-Han pairing.

I wrote this prior to Mortal Kombat 11's release so I really don't know what Netherrealm Studios' vision is for the characters such as Wu Lae and Noob Saibot. I would laugh if they made Wu Lae into a character similar to Cayde-6 from Destiny. These days, awkward characters seem to be a trend. I really wish Netherrealm created a female earthrealm ninja who was on the good side and slightly awkward like the reader (unlike Frost).

Anyways let me know what you guys picked as your ending preference and who you really wanted to pick in a comment! I am totally curious to know!


	10. The Discussion - the ending (MATURE)

As digested your options, you grew silent and tilted your head down and smiled. You knew it was not a very genuine smile but he would not be able to tell the difference. You had made your decision and now you just needed an extra minute to gather your strength to be honest with him. You turned and continued to walk with Hanzo, ever checking your backs to be sure you neither of you were followed. Eventually, the weight of your heart grew heavy and the courage did not matter, "Hanzo, I put the clan at risk. Simply by stepping out to these territories is a problem. There are eyes watching everywhere. It would make sense that I-"

"That is not up for discussion," he interrupted and then reached to grip your hand in his as if he was silently telling you he cannot lose you.

"No, it is not. It is a simple solution, I would have to leave to ensure yours and the clan's safety," you looked away and finished your statement anyways. "Because you, alone, are more than capable of protecting the clan."

He quickly turned and pressed his lips against you as his hand pressed into to your cheeks. When the kiss broke, he admitted, "[Y/n], what good am I to protect the clan if end up losing myself?"

"You would never be alone, there has always been someone at your side. It does not have to be me either. I am okay with that," you smiled slightly but this time it was hard to conceal the pain in your eyes.

"Do not be ridiculous!" he fumed.

You wanted to laugh lightly as his behaviour suddenly reminded you of his younger days when he used to scold you, that man who was worry free for the most part. Yet as you analyzed at the pained expression on Hanzo's face, you then told yourself, you can't walk out right now, this direct approach would never work on him. So you nodded, held back a few tears and headed back to the temple with him as he held onto your hand throughout the trip back.

...

SHIRAI RYU TEMPLE

You both made it back in time just as the morning courses started so it was as if last nights events did not even occur. You got busy at the infirmary caring for every crying student while figuring out how to strengthen the temple's defeneses that the day went by before you knew it. It was such a shame as it was the start of spring and the skies were beautiful during daylight, not that you really got to pay attention to it.

Now that it is pitch black, you can finally breathe for a moment; you had to prepare some tea, hoping the caffeine will keep you awake a few moments more. You carried a whole tea set with you back to your shared quarters and found Hanzo there mediatating as usual. You did not say a word and set the tea tray down on a table. Then you walked out into the hallway and returned back to bring in a small surprise for him and it made some unfamiliar noises as you entered through the door. He opened his eyes and saw the white cherry blossoms you picked out and had wrapped into a bundle.

"It is for inspiration," You said as you examined the flowers. There were groves of cherry trees ready to fully blossom outside so the next logical thing is to prepare a Hanami, a cherry blossoms viewing day where the students would enjoy a picnic around the area. In your days back with the Tengu, it was pretty much a drunkenfest and the first generation Shirai Ryu celebrated the same way. Maybe one day, the students would finally be of age to try wine.

He broke out of his mediation and held the flowers you brought in one hand and wrapped the other arm around your back, pulling you into his lap, "This world holds much cruelty and yet, innocent forms appear in it either to perish or to harden in order to survive."

"Even if our students turn into colder beings, as long as they had a memory of a peaceful childhood: that is good enough to me and if I can continue to give you peace then I would feel I can continue to sacrifice for all of it," you lamented. You pulled away and headed back to the table and poured tea for the both of you. He stood up following suit just in time as you handed him a cup.

He downed the tea with his free hand and then spoke with hints of regret, "I first thought having you here meant we will have more time spent together and I would be able to bring you a life I failed to give to Kana and Jubei. Yet in truth, we only have brief moments together, I should have given you more these years."

"You treat me as you need to as she and I are different," You admitted. You did not mind the upbringing of Kana, after all, she was at one point a friend of yours too. But it also pains you the slightest whenever you felt compared to her. She as delicate as the cherry blossoms and what were you to compare? You, on the other hand, had to adapt to cruelty so you can survive. There was no doubt that if she were still alive today, Hanzo would not have even batted an eye over to you. You has always accepted she was the woman who would always win his heart.

"But even I am a different man; I have become a monster who cannot guarantee anyone's safety. The hellfire has burnt you enough times," he asked, referencing to his second persona, Scorpion, who only thought of vengeance and justice for itself. You already knew you ran out of fingers to count the amount of times you woke up with your body on fire in the wake of the night while sleeping next to him. He continued to have his nightmares and it allowed Scorpion to take over and set everything nearby aflame.

"That never made me leave...the compound that is," you replied as you were sure there were instances where you definitely had to leave the room.

"I am to be concerned of your thoughts to leave all together. Is it abandoning everything that simple to you?"

"My reasons are maternal," you half answered thought it was true as you continued, "I have not been able to provide you the joy of a child. I suppose, I must be infertile as a half breed. The students are essentially my children, even if they do not share our blood. 'We' are their protectors. Until the day that one stands out as a Chuujin, we currently have no suitable successor. I have a liking towards Fox, what about you?"

"If you choose Fox, then I choose the same as you," Hanzo answered as he set the flowers on the table and in doing so stepped right into you and nuzzled his face into your neck.

You laughed a little and pointed out, "No, Hanzo, you have to pick a potential Chuujin so we can have a fair discussion." Your laughter continued as he kissed along your skin along the ticklish areas on your neck.

He never quite answered you as he slowly guided you over the table. He had picked you up and set you to lie down on the table while climbing on top and having you pinned shoulders down.

"Careful, we cannot be too loud this time, a student thought there was a 'ghost' that rattled the paintings along the hallway last time," you whispered to him and pulled him to your lips. You only gave him regular tea but he sure was more aggressive than usual as he slipped his tongue past your teeth.

His tongue eventually retreated after it had ravaged every surface inside yours. It certainly felt wet outside your mouth along the jaw. Then the Shirai Ryu body's began to roughly grind against you and the tea tray, that was still on the same table rattled. He continued to kiss you with force and passion. You tried to start by saying, "Hold up-", again, lips were covered. "-Han-". Another kiss and a hard pressure rubbing into you thigh. You felt a barrage of lips occupying your every breath in between and felt a solid presence pressed between your thighs. When he pulled back, getting off the table to stand on the ground. That loss of oxygen made you slightly dizzy but you managed to sit against the table edge and wrapped arms around that muscular and warm body. Over time, he had learned to have better control of the hellfire so that his body temperature was closer to within the normal range and as a result, it finally allowed the both of you to be more intimate with each other.

It felt as if the Shirai Ryu Grandmaster was teasing the you into becoming hot and bothered as he licked the side of your cheek and then pulled out the chains he concealed under his armour. He quickly wrapped around you, especially your arms. You gave him a surprised look but was greeted by his smirk. The chain were wrapped around your chest one more time. Sometimes he was quite adventurous during these activities, though you rarely complained about trying different things.

His hands hold on your ribs with the thumb just pressed against the outer side of both breast lines. His lips press on as he nibbles on where he assumes the nipples were as covered by fabric. One of his hands groped your other mound with the thumb rolling the soft flesh around. That hand then moved on to start exploring for anything on your attire that allows him to undo any latches to expose more of your skin.

Finally he reached for the latch on your neck and opens it roughly, your full neck and collar bone were exposed and his lips trace your neckline. His hands continued to creatively figure out ways to create openings in your attire. Eventually, his hand diving into the opening by your chest and it reached to cup the raw flesh of your breast.

You hiccupped and your head leaned back as his tongue lapped along your nipple while his other hand was travelled lower, rubbing the space between your legs and you shook your body a little. He made his husky chuckle as if he was doing something malicious. That hand was trying again to find other spot in your outfit that will expose your lower regions.

He, of course, found it. He then needed both hands to preform the removal of your pants. You feel him lift and spread your legs and you felt him drag you even closer to the edge of the table so that he can position in himself between your legs. You register a blink and asked, "That was just regular tea I gave you...How much longer am I to be tied up?"

You were not quite sure if you were going to be chained up the entirely of the time as you would imagine you would grow uncomfortable eventually.

"Until you undoubtedly discard all thoughts of departure," he said with determination which caused you to gulp, eyes wide that he was able to see through you.

You shifted a little when you felt him stroke your lower regions through your underwear a couple times and your eyes wandered from looking at him only to notice he was looking down at his fingers and you followed his gaze. You see him shift your underwear aside from the opening in the thigh and his two fingers were rubbing the front of your lower regions making your eyes roll back. You did not get much of a chance to glance elsewhere in space when he gripped your chin and then pressed his lips into you. You then felt a digit entering you below. The finger slowly moved in and out to warm up your body and get the juices flowing.

Your eyes go shut as he began to beckon his finger as he was locating that one sensitive spot. You start moaning when he found what he was looking for and then entered a second digit hitting the same spot at a quickened pace. Your lips part, letting him seal his lips to you. The chains that were digging into your skin felt tolerable as you were overwhelmed by the pleasures of being hooked on and on again And left you with irrational thoughts and only want more of him.

The sudden pressure point of pleasure causes you to gasp out and break the kiss, Hanzo moved to sucking your breast, twisting his head greedily as his lips latched onto the nipple. The hand that gripped your jaw moved away, your eyes fluttered slightly to see that hand move down between his own legs. He let loose a portion of his pants to pull out his arousal. He brought his palm of his mouth and licked his palm. He retracted his fingers from you, that hand moved on hold your hip but his wet one was back to guide his member and started to push into your opening. Your eyes closed and your teeth gritted a little as he inched a little each time into you so that you had a chance to adjust to his sheer size.

"Oh….oh," you seemed to only know how to say that as he pushed himself fully into you. He grunted and gasped as he hit the end of the cavern also unprepared for your uncontrolled and reactive clenching of your lower regions. His eyes darted from the pleasure of being engulfed in the tight warmth you offered.

Both his hands now gripped the chains and he then begin to move in and out at an even pace. You squint for a moment absorbing the impact behind each of his thrust against your hips. He kissed you at your brow and then slowed down for a moment to give you additional seconds to adjust.

As soon your body and your facial expressions relax, he began to smirk and you grew red in the face as you were always a sucker for him. His motions became rough and your head and eyes roll back as you are overwhelmed by the bundle of nerves that were being probed at the administration of his steady thrusts. It felt as though with each thrust administered, it was hitting the end of your body.

You thought you were the only one making sounds but soon you heard him moan against you. He lowerd his body chest and let of the chains. Then he hooked his arms around your thighs and adjust you until you looked like you were bent in half, to the point where his palms snaked around and squeezed your rear.

You twitch and you feel your body tense and your lower region clutch on him and he slowed down for a moment to enjoy the grip you had on him. His mouth now forming the 'o' shaped and he moaned loudly against you. Your head shook left and right and she bit back the urge to cry out, the reaction happened for a few seconds and when it stopped, immediately, it was dripping wet down there and you knew that was all you. He laughed a little as he felt accomplished that you just came on him.

He pulled out so he can alter positions. He yanked the chains and you stumbled a little towards the bed. He back leaned against the headboard and pulled you into a seated position with your back against his chest. You felt the metal links dig into your skin and was pretty sure he was testing the limits of your healing abilities this time. He had you spread your legs past of his own legs and lifts you by the waist. With one of his hands he put himself back inside as he lifted you up slightly by grabbing your waist and encouraged you to be lifting your lower body up and down with your legs and pressed your upper back against his chest for support.

You felt your back scratching against his armor which was full of rough edges. You were thankful you heal so quickly as it would suck to have scars or discolourations from that rubbing which in this case is self inflicted as you lifted yourself on him and then lowered. His fingers then rubbed against your clitorial region.

Though your body is starting to feel the aches of the chain in that position as the chains dig into your arms and waist and you started to look as though you are in pain even though your lower half of the body enjoyed itself. It caused you to slow down significantly as your mind was focused on your discomfort.

As he intentionally distracted you one more time, he wrapped both arms around your waistline to grant him speed as he rammed into you relentlessly. Though that moment that bordered between torment and pleasure stopped when he took notice of your discomfort and your groans were starting to hint just as much.

"If I release you, would you continue to have thoughts of leaving?" He asked breathingly into your neck breathe as he caught his breath and held onto you possessively.

"Well...would you be finished?" You asked lacking shyness in your voice.

"No…" he chucked menacingly. You were sure that tone is something he did not actually intend but he never seemed to have an actual sense of humour.

"Then I am not running away," you said and turned your red face slightly away as it was rather embarrassing to admit how much you enjoyed the ministrations he gave you.

He set you down and undid the chains. You roll your wrists or a moment as they felt numb and asleep. There were some bruise and pink marks along your flesh but your body instantly healed itself in seconds anywhere as if the entire part of being chained up never happened.

Now that you are free, you tug open his armor and hastily removed all articles. You pushed him back on the headboard into a seated position and climbed into his lap with your knees bent around him. You reached for his member and slid it into your slit. Slowly and teasingly you eased yourself down until you felt his balls pressed against your skin. You began to rock back and forth along the joystick. Your hand clutch on his chin length hair and pulled his head back a little so you would kiss his lips and then moved onto his neck.

He was tempted to take over when his hands gripped your rear to steady you but you continued your rhythmic ministrations you gave him and he caved in to allow you dominance. He leaned his head back and groaned as you kept him consistently at the edge, neither letting him become closer to release nor causing him to be any less aroused. His groaning continued as he hit the point where he simply wanted to pound into you with all his might until he shot his juices inside your body.

You too were at a constant state of euphoria as your slit rubbed against his skin at each thrust and you had a short moment where you slipped in your concentration. He took advantage of the situation and wrapped an arm around you and pulled himself out. He had you immediately flipped over until you were chest down and he hovered on top of you. He plunged himself back. His head rested into your shoulder blade and he grabbed your waist so that he can build speed, ramming harder and faster, directly causing your bottoms to jolt reactively to each thrust. You arched your back a little backwards and let out a few muffled sounds. This moment felt as though it was all you can focus on until he pressed his lips against your upper cheek, near your ear.

"Will you have me come here?" He breathed into your ear and one of his hands slide down to cup your lower region. He was very close, you can tell by the frantic movements.

"Ugnhh! Come here..." You replied with flushed cheeks as your hand reach down below to overlay on top of his.

He made a loud growl and then gave several slower thrusts until he delivered a final one and then held still as he focused on enjoying the pleasures of his release. The feeling of being filled by something so warm made you shake again. He chuckled as he pulled out and rubbed his recently emptied head against your opening to remind you of the transpired activity. As the limp head rubbed against the opening, it was coated with the mix of liquids that leaked out of you.

He rolled to the side and reached for napkins which you both used to wipe up and then he lied down beside you on his back and pulled your arm towards him until your chest laid partly on his.

You rest peacefully against him and smiled at him…though in a matter of seconds when he wasn't looking, your smile turned into a look of loss, despair and then finally acceptance. You knew there was a time limit on the days you will share with him. You can quickly envision the end of your time with him, there's a number of people who are capable of discovering the same truth such as mind readers like Kenshi or someone as level headed as you are like Kuai Liang. Kenshi is quite reserved and would most likely respect the fact that you were keeping a secret but you also do not want anyone to know the truth that way from you. Kuai Liang had always resented Hanzo over Bi Han's death so you know the day that Kuai Liang would want to talk to Hanzo's is to absolve Bi-Han of all accusations. When that day happens that either of those men appear within Shirai Ryu territory, you would not only encourage Hanzo to meet with either of them but you would take that opportunity and disappear as well.

You'll then plan for a normal, secluded life. It won't be easy for you as you will still have Red Dragon on the lookout for you but you will figure out a way. Then, during your nights, where possible, you would oversee Hanzo from at a distance and never letting him realize you were watching over him because you never wanted him to be alone.

THE END

…..

A/N: this ending is not a super happy one but you know…it would be impossible to fit in a happy ending, knowing the future events unfolding with the Shirai Ryu. Admittedly, this is a slightly shorter chapter then the other ending but the other ending need some extra context.

*spoiler alert*

...SERIOUSLY don't read this part if you don't follow the comics.

It would not make sense the O/C was around and was not saving anyone, while Fox slaughters all the second generation members. Lol!


	11. The Silence (Alternative ending MATURE)

You made your decision and knew this is the best choice for the Shirai Ryu and yourself. The time you spent with Hanzo was fulfilling you would never regret being with him. When you both returned to the compound, you had prepared a letter. He was going about his day training the students so you hid the letter under his pillow and left in broad daylight when it got quiet at the infirmary where you had spend most of your days. That was your good bye. You could not impose on him a life which you must constantly be on the run from and placed the entire second generation of Shirai Ryu at risk.

You snuck out and disappeared into the forest, from there the pursuers, if any, would lose sight of you. You need a quiet spot to hide because you were sure Hanzo would try to look for you come nightfall and there was only place where you can be not found. You returned to the eerie fountain forest where you buried Bi-Han, the trip took hours so by now the full moon was completely out.

Your heart skipped a beat when out of the corner of your eye, you spotted that the burial spot was disturbed so you hurried to the location. The ground had been dug up and there was a very heavy stone coffin inside with the urn of Bi-Han's remains.

"This looks disturbing…and planned for?" You mumbled as you stared at the burial spot most likely meant for you and then turned your gaze at your 'to-be' executioner who appeared in your field of vision.

"Your strongest ability is also your greatest weakness," None other than Noob Saibot flatly answered.

"I would have preferred to simply disappear for years…This coffin suggests you mean to keep me there indefinitely," you pointed at it and looked at him with annoyance. that you would be stuck in some permanent state of death.

"We share an inescapable fate that forces us to walk alone even though we are stronger together," he replied. "The Lin Kuei may have moulded me into who I am, but it does not mean I did not remember what life I had even before that. I remember my father, mother and what they shared. The masters had us all believe that such emotions made us weak. When I became of age, no woman seemed…worthy."

He then looked you and stepped right into the boundaries of your personal bubble, "One day, you appeared before me: someone invulnerable, fiery, captivating. It was not a difficult decision."

You looked away for a moment somewhat moved by the conversation and tried to speak, "Hmmm…you should know that I—"

"I already know the answer," he shifted his footing a moment somewhat impatient.

You remained quiet because he had already mentioned you do not recall what transpired years ago and it already seemed embarrassing to admit that he originally reminded you of young Hanzo but you did also grew to like Bi-Hanfor what he was.

You turned to look at the stone coffin waiting for you, you thought about the void and you knew he was not lying about where your soul really went when your physical body is destroyed. After all, he pointed out to you on day one that your soul simply floats around your body and so you were never fully human.

Your curiosity got the better of you as you finally decided, "Help me get to the other side."

"Should I say thank you? You returned to me this time willingly," he asked but heard no response from you as you were not in the best of moods.

He reached out to ask for your hand without words. You extended your hand to join his. While you cannot see his face, his eyes gave away that he was pleased. He guided you to the coffin and made an effort to lull you into a sleep so that the process would be painless for you. In the moments after, you were unsure what happened to you specifically, other than it was the end your mortal life.

…..

THE VOID

"Am I alive?" You shot up suddenly, eyes wide, when you seemed to have regained your consciousness. Previously, You did not have a clear view of the scenery but now everything is visually crisp: the dusky orange skies, the pale yellow hills, the dull grey trees and lack of life all around. Even with the lakes and rivers you see, everything still looked lifeless.

Noob Saibot appeared beside you abruptly and held your shoulders to inspect you. You returned a rather bland look at him. He then backed off and appeared disappointed but that was likely due to the fact that he had hoped you would somehow magically remember everything he claimed you forgotten.

"Do not tell me that we are the only two beings that survive here?" You broke the silence as nothing around indicated there were other lifeforms here.

"We are the most whole…The void rapidly deteriorate other souls and reduce them to a sliver of their former selves. Nether the less, we made this home," he concluded and motioned you to follow him. He guided you through a walkway and you were soon brought to a cabin like structure over a lake.

Inside, there were clearly a lack of rooms that would define a house. There was no kitchen for example so you figured neither of you needed to eat. There seemed to be a library or trophy room where you recognized a few things; they were a few artifacts he gave you years ago. You quickly walked up to one and held in your hands…yes you remember this one, it was one of the first ones he gave you. You recalled you had to leave them behind when you first abandoned the Tengu. You were amused that bring objects between earthrealm to here is doable.

You did not want to be rude to him but you had spent some time coming to terms of his demise and moving on to another, your feelings to him were almost platonic at this point. The silence between the both of you was bothersome, so you broke the ice, "Hmmm…What duties do the Elder God's enlist you in?"

"I am sent out periodically in the name of the elder gods. I able to leave if invited to another realm or by an order but you can only leave if permitted. In your form here, you achieved immortality, the kind that not even gods such as Raiden have. The elder gods therefore cannot have you leave," Bi-Han answered as he folded his arms.

"It would seem after all we had been through, we have returned to serving a master," you commented.

"My allegiance is to you and I. Sooner or later we will become the masters."

"Hmmm? I see you still think like a wraith…How are you not discovered and punished?"

"The void is where the gods cannot extend their reach by normal conventions and become aware of its events. It is the best place to plan our course where time no longer is a restraint."

You rolled your eyes as you didn't come here to be his accomplice and were annoyed the Elder gods let him run amok. "That cannot be all that we do here in the void."

"You seem to occupy yourself as a wandering soul."

"Are you serious? A mind can go crazy if it has nothing to do for 72 hours," You sarcastically pointed out, unamused and then set down the artifact to its original spot. You are starting to regret your decision coming here.

He scoffed and pressed his shoulders forward, "There were things you did here! I even retrieved items as your requested to support your doings."

You laughed reactively as this entire conversation sounded pathetic. Though once you locked eyes, you stopped and returned to your rather unaffectionate look. In your mind, you were thinking about what you can get Noob Saibot to pass back to Earthrealm…maybe something to give to Hanzo…You shook your head to yourself as you have to let that past life go.

"Must you look at me so coldly?" The wraith interrupted your thoughts. "Have you considered that I have suffered? For years when I had you here with me again in brief moments, you forget about the years we had and your hostility towards returned each time."

"It is not that I do not care for you Bi-Han," you said trying to justify yourself.

"Each time I see you again, your emotions strengthen for another. You do not need to say it for me to know who comes to your mind first!" he shook his fist and then walked away.

You sighed and realized you are horrible at reunions. For the next few days, you were mostly alone in the area, luckily, there was a library so you read to deal with the boredom. When Noob Saibot returned, you mostly exchanged small talk with him and then he wandered off. Today, you decided to scout further.

To your surprise, there really was some kind of civilization here: ghost towns. The souls there had no true form and as you tried to communicate with them they had no recollection of anything. They really were soulless beings so you observed them. They seem to gather into a horde every now and then at no set intervals which made you uneasy. Then the horde began aimlessly stumbling forward and they were headed your way. So you panicked and ran to get away from that. By the elder gods, you would go crazy if you were stuck here alone with these lifeforms, no wonder why Bi Han was miserable!

You left by crossing a bridge which had a man made gate on the other side. Your heart weighed heavy as it reminded you of the Shirai Ryu Massacre and the gate pretty much looked like a replica. You were about to leave when you noticed an odd pile of rocks that stood out.

You dug through the rubble and found a book, how odd there were books at your 'home' so you were not sure why this one was hidden. You opened up the pages, the first entry seemed empty but there was a large leave tucked into the page but there were scratches and scribbles of words on it. When you read it, it referred to drowning and being scared of death. You instantly understood this was written during the first time you had ever experienced death as a teenager.

You couldn't believe your eyes. The next several entries were similarly written on large leaves. It is possible that Noob Saibot or some other being forged this book, so you continued to read them to learn of its truth. These were written at the odd intervals which lined up every time you were dead for a interval to your knowledge . There was no mistaking it, you knew you would lose your memory whenever you were alive again. There was no way Noob Saibot would know these details of you. Past the series of entries written in leaves were finally entries written on the pages themselves.

It would take some time for you to read through all of this but at the initial skim, there was content all the way through your years with Noob Saibot. You can't say you remembered any of it but the feelings conveyed in the entries felt familiar.

Then it occurred to you…that house in the void really is your home. You must have lived there way before Bi Han did. He claimed you had begged for his restoration. That would have meant he wounded up in one of the ghost towns you were just at during the Mortal Kombat Invasion.

You returned to the 'house' of yours and spotted Noob Saibot mediating and without the mask. You had a good look at him. Well, it was his face but there was obvious decay on his skin and jawline. It would explain why he did not unmask himself earlier while you were here in the void. He stopped as he sensed your presence.

"You've arrived, there is something you must see," he said somewhat eagerly and guided you to the rooftop where you both ended up sitting on side by side. He had laid out some rice wine and porcelain cups for the two of you ahead of time.

He proceeded to fill the wine cups and handed you one. He downed his in one gulp as usual and then began to look up. There was an aurora effect happening and the stars glistened on the skies.

"We were foolish to not turn the void into a tourist trap," You said in awe as you started to sip on the wine while looking up at the sights.

He leaned his chin into the crook of your neck, his hand on the other side of your waist. "Do you realize how many conversations you repeat with me when we meet again?"

"I assume I was not moving fast this way," You responded and tilted your head another direction to evade his affection. You had something else more pressing to focus on; so you presented your journal in front of him which was proof you were with him those years.

"[Y/n]….that is the first thing you look for whenever you return," he informed you.

You raised an eyebrow and realized if what he says is true then he re-hid it to prove you have memory of the void. You concluded with, "Well then…do not be too excited, wraith. I have not read through the entirety of it but I know well enough that you did much for me. It is more than what I deserve. I will 'try' to reciprocate to you."

…..

MONTHS LATER

By now, you had long finished reading your journal entries but you were still in shock of the truth that the elder gods had tasked you as the guardian of the void. As guardian, you had brought some sort of order to the lost souls who also resided here. So you continued with that duty. The days went by rather peacefully for you, since you technically had fewer responsibilities that distracted your mind. At the same time, the extra time you had only made you more attentive to Noob Saibot.

The 'you' who wrote the entries was one who whole heartedly loved the Shadow wraith for all his deficiencies. He was relentless in pursuing you when you were younger, but he is even worse here; constantly bringing souvenirs for you when he returned, constantly scheming ploys to get your attention, constantly testing your feelings for him and constantly challenging what remaining desire you had for Hanzo. At this rate, you would give in…It was not intentional you would prioritize Noob Saibot in your thoughts but he had pushed you that direction.

You were lying down on the grass on the mountain side and took a deep breath to look at the orange skylines. There was no denial you held affection towards him. You sat up and then heard a sinister laugh. You knew who it was. With a laugh like that, could he really be the elder god's champion?

You were suddenly caught off guard when he ran to you and swooped you up. Your eyes were wide in shock trying to digest the situation. Behind you, you spotted a horde of the lost souls wandering towards you. You were herding them as of late, there was no feasible way they could have wandered like so. Could this be another of his ploys?

He warped you above to a confined cave which had a water pool and a miniature waterfall and the horde was visible below. You held your hand in a fist and slammed into his chest, prompting him to set you down as you screamed, "What did you do?!"

Bi-Han first covered your mouth with his hand and then with his other arm, pulled you until you were pressed against his chest.

"You do not want them to find us," he whispered. You pushed him just enough to separate your bodies from contact and pushed his hand aside.

"What did you do?!" You angrily whispered at him, although you knew the answer.

"I was busy," he said in his usual dismissive tone. "Either way, now we are stuck here, we can wait it out in each other's company if you prefer."

As you backed up you bumped right into Saibot, a juxtaposed shadow replica of him, and it had began to chuckle. You were angry that it was another one of his tests; one shockwave of yours would send him flying off the mountain. It wouldn't hurt him much, only his pride. You knew this….and yet…

Bi-Hand walked into your personal space again and now you were sandwiched. Your face had conflicted expressions of frustrations and flushed with heat as you had been struggling to ignore your feelings for him. You placed your hands on his shoulders and shoved him into the wall in the cave. You took a deep breathe as you walked up to him. There was no better time to do what was unavoidable for you in this realm. So you leaned in to kiss the under line of his jaw where his mask did not cover and had exposed some skin.

"Is that a yes or a no?" he cockily asked you.

You ignored him and leaned back as Saibot rushed over but you pulled the shadow to you so you kiss its neck. Bi-Han immediately ripped off his mask with haste and pulled you to him as he crushed lips together with you the nanosecond his mask came off. Hands viciously fighting each other for dominance.

When Bi-Han broke the kiss, you began to peel off your own attire set rather hurriedly and cast them aside while he was rather conservative, only taken down parts of his armor set such as his sash and his tabard. You figured it was because he was aware he was not what he used to be and was not ready for you to see him completely yet. You placed your hand on his shoulder and push down, prompting him to lie down on the floor. The wraith reached for your hand to encourage you to hover over him, your elbows placed on both sides beside his head. With his arm on your waist, he guided your pelvis to be flushed against and his other hand reached for your neck to pull you in for another kiss.

Then he guided your hand in his so it was flushed against his pelvis so that you would the solid arousal through the fabric. You broke the kiss to have a curious look at your hand that held the heavy sacs and your hand rolled them around to familiarize yourself with the feeling. He placed his other hand on your neck and pulled you in so that your lips may meet again. Your hand reached along the hardening length and you gently stroke it through the fabric.

You soon became impatient and then moved to be kneeling between his legs and urged his undo his pants which he was compliant. Your eyes were focused right at your Champion's erect manhood as your hand wrapped around it. You leaned down to give the swollen member a lick from the base to the head and backed your head up shyly, noticing the way it seemed to bounce back and forth as you were to adapt to recognizing this is Bi-Han's skin even though he a completely different shade than what he used to be.

You looked over the corner and saw that the shade was still there, it had loosened its sashed and pulled out its length, stroking it with his own hand. It seemed content with watching from a distance.

Your fingers wrap around the bottom and you lightly pumped him while you sucked from the front to mid length. His hand rested on your head as if to feel your head bob while he was throbbed against your tongue. He moaned and threw his head back for a moment. Though you were sure his eyes returned back to look at you reward his cock.

Unknown to you at first, his shade had appeared behind you and kneeled down, shifting your thighs so your legs would allow it to rest between. You backed up slightly and slipped Bi-Han out of your mouth in your confusion with a rather surprised look on your face. You did not have a chance to speak a word before shade placed its hand on your back and pushed you downwards. Then it inched its hardened shaft into you a little bit deeper every second only allowing that brief moment of time for you adjust to its immense size until it was completely submerged in your slit.

You froze for a moment and moaned at this intrusion, clumsily holding Bi Han's shaft in your hand as you breathed heavily against it. He placed his hand on his own tip and pressed it to your lips again encouraging you allow it back into your throat. At the same time, the shade gripped your hips and began to ram itself into you, causing you to lose that control you previously had with your mouth.

You found it hard to coordinate this double effort, making sure you did not accidentally bite him and also not choke yourself at the same time. Bi-Han was not unaware of your difficulties so he and the shadow rolled you to the side. You propped yourself on one of your elbows just before the shadow lifted your leg and slammed its rod back in deeper than before and became increasingly relentless on you. Bi-Han brushed your hair and then moved down to cup your breast that had been jiggling from the pounding you were receiving. You looked up slightly at him and he whispered that you will get used to this again soon enough as he held his length on his hand and tapped it head on your forehead.

The shade, Saibot, placed of its hands in front of your pelvis, sliding down to your clitoral regions and quickly found the spot it was looking for. You moaned aloud again and then used your free hand to grip and twist along Bi-Han's shaft so you can continue delivering him pleasure even if you find yourself distracted and only had enough focus to suck on the mid length with your lips.

You then felt the shadow tremble and shake against and figured it was emptying its fluids into you. Your arm that had you propped up shook and you looked down your legs to spot a sticky mix of black and clear liquid along your thighs. You knew the clear stuff was you but the black coloured fluids disturbed you visually just the slightest. Noob Saibot recognized you had applied a lot of weight against your one arm so he flipped you to lie down on your back. In this position, now you cannot easily move your head to deliver pleasure to Bi-Han. He quickly dealt with your concern as he hovered above you and he pushed his rod into your throat and began to thrust in your mouth while holding on your waist and staring right between your legs. He whispered a few things to you, asking you to suck on the tip whenever he had pulled himself slightly out of your mouth and then he would plunge his length back into your throat.

You were not familiar with the way the shadow version of Noob Saibot operated but it seemed it did not need much of a pause for it to build it's presence inside you back up for a second round while using it's own goo inside you as lubricant. It wrapped its arms around your thighs and lifted your rear so that it would rest its thighs slightly under. You had always felt Saibot was a separate entity, though the feelings of being pounded into by something that had the shape of Bi-Han made you less judgemental on Saibot. Moments after Noob abruptly stood up and grabbed your waist with his hand, lifting you upward in the process and away from Saibot. Noob's hand slid down against your rear and he pressed his chest flush against yours. With his other hand, its fingers massaged your opening as it was still flowing from your juices mixed in with Saibot's. You moaned as gravity caused the liquids trailing to trail and ooze down your leg.

Bi-Han's two fingers then pushed in as far as it can reach and he made waves of rough beckoning motions against your most sensitive of areas. Your eyes dart to the back of your head as you gasped, feeling limp against him, so you placed your hands behind his neck to support yourself. You registered that shade stood behind you; its hands grazing along your shoulders, then lowering to your breasts and continued lowering until it wrapped both hands around your thighs and he had lifted you up with your back against its chest.

Bi-Han licked the side of your face and then slid his tongue into your mouth, mingling aggressively against your tongue. His fingers then slipped out for a second leaving you with an empty feeling but it was quickly replaced but a much larger, thicker item as he slid his length into you. You backed out of the kiss of to gasp as he pushed himself to the hilt and he would always push beyond that. He then wrapped his hands around your waist as plummeted into with increasing speed.

Your eyes became half lidded, your head leaned back against Saibot's neck as you moaned quietly, your back pressed into the solid chest of the shade's, your chest rubbed tightly against Noob as they had you cocooned. It was as if he was a spider that caught you eventually in his web. Now you were being feasted upon and all you focus on is the feeling of that shaft ramming into the ends of your walls. Eventually, you raised your voice and shook your feet as you felt a wave go through your body and you oozed into Bi-Han's length.

Your focus snapped back several moments later when you heard Bi-Han groaned loudly once…and then a few more times in rapid succession as he quickly pulled out and held his bursting rod in his hand as he aimed white liquids into your chest with some of his liquids hitting near your eyes and neck. The shadow then set you down on your knees and Bi-Han encouraged you to turn around to face his shadow form who was rapidly pumping itself and then shot his liquids over your face. The last you saw was a messy mix of white and black liquids everywhere on you.

You had to keep your eyes closed as the thick fluid had drooped into your eyelids. One of them, who you assume was Bi-Han, picked you up and dipped you back into the pool of the cave, settling your feet into the ground. The water was waist high for you where you were standing. You heard his hand dip into the water and then felt him wiped your eyes. Your body began to tremble as the cold water trickled down against your body.

"You should thank me," he whispered to you as you slowly opened your eyes to him washing and massaging your skin with his hands.

You burrowed yours brows as you felt he probably should have been thanking you for accepting him back into your heart. Even after all those years, it was a rare situation when either of you were courteous to each other. You laughed lightly at his stubbornness and when he was finished, you turned around to reach out for the closest piece of article by the edge of the lake. It was his tabard and you wore it as though it was your own.

"Thank you for herding back those souls later today," You concluded with a smile to him.

THE END

…..

A/N: in deception, Scorpion became the elder gods' champion after he was ripped apart by a soulnado, since I do not believe that is going to happen in the second MK timeline, let's just wish NRS will resurrect Noobie this way.

In MK9 Noob Saibot damage concepts reveal he has a face though I recall seeing bones and damaged skin in game. His nose seemed complete but he should technically have a jaw with broken skin.


End file.
